Haunted by Blue Police Boxes
by Miriam Who
Summary: Miriam didn't understand what everyone found so interesting about Doctor Who. It was the same thing each and every episode, not that she'd sat down and watched a whole episode. The Doctor and some companion or another, land somewhere and save the world from aliens. When blue police boxes begin popping up all over London, Miriam realizes just how wrong she's been.
1. Haunted by Blue Police Boxes

**This fan fiction is based on the Doctor Who television series. Doctor Who is a trademark of the BBC. The stories from the television show and Doctor Who characters within are copyrighted by the BBC. The original character Miriam is of my making. This story if written for the sole purpose of Doctor Who fan enjoyment.**

Miriam flipped through the channels on the television. She knew there wouldn't be anything on that would interest her; however, it was just what one did while sitting on a couch next to a remote. Press buttons and flip through channels. Oh, sure she could probably find something to do. She'd considered reading a book. She'd ended up standing in front of the bookshelf for twenty minutes and browsing through her kindle for another ten. Nothing had caught her eye.

She glanced in the direction of the kitchen. It could use a good scrubbing, especially the counters. She'd notice just this morning that there were coffee stains that had accumulated under the coffee maker. Apparently, someone, and that someone being her roommate Laura had spilt coffee and not bothered to lift the coffee maker to see if anything had gone under it.

Miriam turned back to the television. She didn't feel like cleaning the kitchen, vacuuming, or even doing laundry. Miriam just didn't have the energy. She hadn't had the energy to do anything for the last two weeks. Not since she'd received that text from Theo, a text obviously not meant for her.

 **Two weeks earlier.**

Miriam flopped down on the couch. It had been a long morning. The theatre was getting ready for its production of Phantom of the Opera, and as Christine's understudy, she had to be there each and every rehearsal, not that she participated in every rehearsal. She usually ended up mending costumes or helping move around sets. Today had been a moving around sets sort of day.

"Hey, Miri." Laura stood in the doorway, a large cup of coffee in her hand.

"Hey."

"Josh is coming over tonight. We're having a marathon." Laura informed her.

Having a marathon meant one of two things. Either Laura and Josh would be locked up in her room for the next eight hours, or he was coming over to watch Doctor Who. Miriam didn't understand what they found so interesting about the show. It was the same thing each and every episode, not that she'd sat down and watched a whole episode. The Doctor and some companion or another, land somewhere and save the world from aliens. Over and over again.

"We're re-watching the second season of Doctor Who, you know, get all hyped up for the con in two weeks," Laura told her excitedly.

Vivian groaned. It seemed everyone around her was getting 'hyped up.' Blue police boxes were popping up everywhere, especially around the Franklin K. Harding Convention Center, which just happened to be three blocks away from their flat.

"You still going out with Theo tonight?" Laura asked. She wiggled her eyebrows.

"Cancelled," Miriam sighed. "He got called into work."

"This evening?" Laura asked. It was clear from the tone of her voice she was surprised.

Miriam shrugged. "Yeah. Clients from Japan are visiting. He's supposed to take them out to dinner."

Laura shrugged. "Sorry."

There was an odd silence in the room before Laura's cheer returned. "Anyway, just wanted to give you a heads up."

Miriam nodded. "Thanks." She then stretched before standing. "I'll think I'll see if I can't find a nice audio book narrated by Alan Rickman."

Laura giggled.

It was then Miriam's phone buzzed notifying her she'd just received a text. It was Theo. [8:00, room 1213.] Miriam's face brightened, and she waved her phone at Laura. "Looks like Theo got out of taking them to dinner."

Laura smirked. "So, I'll see you sometime next afternoon?"

"Possibly." Miriam winked at her friend. "I think I'll go take a nap. I might need it."

 **Two hours later.**

"Miriam! I thought you were going to meet Theo!"

Miriam was startled from her nap by Laura's hard knocking. She looked at her phone. 8:15PM. She checked the alarm she'd set. She'd set it for 6:00 AM. She rushed to the bathroom, texting on the way, [Will be a bit late. Love you.]

Just under an hour later Vivian stood in front of the door to room 1213. She adjusted her dress and smoothed her hands over the fabric. She'd picked out this dress, and the knickers underneath, months ago. She'd been thinking about this night for a long while. He'd originally booked a room so that they could have some private time away from their roommates. Some champagne, a bit of heavy snogging, maybe even a bubble bath. She had made other plans. She'd decided that tonight was the night. They were engaged now after all.

She knocked.

When a tall redhead wearing nothing but a towel answered the door, Miriam thought she'd read the room number incorrectly.

"I'm so sorry! I must have the wrong room." Miriam blushed as the woman's towel started to slip.

"It's all right. We thought you were room service."

"Is that the champagne love?"

Miriam knew that voice. Her eyes went wide.

"Nope. Wrong room." The redhead told him.

"Then get back here. I've got something for you!

Miriam couldn't believe it. She pushed past the redhead.

"Hey, you can't come in here!" The redhead pulled at Miriam's arm, but Miriam was having none of that.

There he was, Theo, laying on the bed, not a bit of clothing on him.

"You bastard!"

 **Present**

So here she was. Alone. Laura and Josh had gone off to their Doctor Who thing, and she was left sitting on the couch flipping through channels. She stopped upon seeing what appeared to be a period piece about Charles Dickens. She enjoyed period pieces and was rather fond of Charles Dickens. Satisfied she just might enjoy the show, Miriam sat back, snuggled into a warm blanket, and waited to see what Mr Dickens had in store for her. She was therefore extremely disappointed when the next scene was of a man with what appeared to be a large penlight, poking around some metal futuristic set. Obviously not a period piece. She continued to watch until she saw it, the blue police box. She groaned. What a thing to do to what had appeared to be a promising show about Charles Dickens. She tossed the remote onto the coffee table and stood. Perhaps she'd go out for chips. Chips sounded lovely, and a nice pint of Guinness.

 **Down at the pub.**

Miriam was surprised that O'Connor's wasn't very busy. She was easily able to get her favourite booth in the corner. It was perfect for having a nice relaxing evening sampling O'Connor's famous chips and washing it down with a pint of Guinness.

"What can I get you, Miriam?" Richard O'Connor asked as he approached her table, polishing a glass on the way.

"Just a pint Richard, and some chips to start I think." Miriam smiled at the older man. She'd been coming to O'Connor's since she was six and Richard had become sort of a second father to her.

He nodded and went back to the bar to pour her drink and deliver her order.

"Not at that convention then?" He chuckled as he put the perfectly poured Guinness before her.

"Not likely." She gave him a smile. "Thanks." She lifted her glass to him and took a long drink. She then looked around. "A bit slow I see." O'Connor's was downright empty considering it was a Friday evening. The pub was a local favourite and was nearly bursting at the seams on most Friday nights. Tonight it looked like any other pub in the area.

"It's that convention." He told her.

Miriam looked at him as though he'd gone mad. The convention cleared out O'Connor's? "You're kidding!"

He shook his head and had a seat across from her. "Had to send Faith and Kathy home. Apparently, this is the biggest one yet. That Peter Capaldi fellow, some bloke named Smith and that Scotsman, Tennant, David Tennant."

Miriam nodded. She vaguely remembered Laura mentioning that. She really didn't know much about the actors. She knew one of them had been in one of the Harry Potter movies but couldn't remember which one.

"Just not my thing, as you well know." She lifted her glass once more to him and then took a much smaller sip. She wiped a bit of froth from her upper lip and then added, "And I wouldn't know Capaldi, Smith, or Tennant if they walked into the pub just now."

"Well, enjoy yourself. I see you brought you book." He nodded to her Kindle.

"Yep. An exciting Friday night for me."

He stood, patted her on the shoulder, and then nodded down at her beer. "Have that on me."

"Thanks, Richard."

He gave her a wink and headed back to the bar to check on her chips.

Miriam had just gotten into her book when a loud group of men entered the pub. By the sound of them, they'd already had a little more than they should have.

Miriam glanced at Richard, and it was clear he'd already zoned in on them. Miriam returned to her book knowing very well the group of men wouldn't be there that long.

She was therefore startled when the smell of alcohol overwhelmed her, and a slurring voice came from across the table from her.

"Oi now, look here!" One of the men fell onto the booth. "You shouldn't be alone on a cold night like tonight lovely!" His eyes were glazed over and had a disturbing leer to them. He rubbed his hands together. "I could keep you nice and warm."

Miriam's eyes widened.

In only moments Richard was there. He looked down at all four of the newcomers. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"We've only come in for a bit of a drink mate." One of them argued.

The man who was leering at her from the other side of the table gave her a hideous smile. "And, the pretty lady can join us."

"No. I'm afraid you'll have to leave," Richard repeated, his tone was now threatening.

It was then Thomas O'Connor arrived. While Richard was a big man, Thomas was altogether something else. Richard once told Miriam he used to do a bit of boxing back in Ireland.

"Right then." One of the men in the group, who was clearly not as dimwitted as the others, stepped back. "Come on fellas, let's head down to Mike's."

The man on the bench hadn't taken his eyes off Miriam, so Thomas reached over and pulled the man up by his arm.

"It's time you were gone, and I don't want to see you back if you're going to be disrespectful to the lady." It was clear Thomas' grip wasn't a light one because the man let out a whine. "You'll be leaving now then." He shoved the man towards his group of friends. He would have fallen had one of the cronies not caught him and begun to drag him out of the pub.

"Thanks," Miriam told the O'Connor brothers. She blew them both a kiss.

Thomas winked at her and let out a sigh. "Oh, if only I were a few years younger."

"And not happily married," Miriam added wiggling her bare ring finger at him.

"Very true lady. Very true."

Richard patted her shoulder and nodded to the nearly empty plate of chips. "Will you be wantin' more then?" He asked.

"Oh no!" She leant back in the booth. "I've had enough. I think I'll just hide out here for a bit longer."

"Just fine. Just fine." He patted her on the cheek. "Give us a wave if you want anything else."

Miriam nodded and shooed them away.

 **Two hours later.**

"You're sure you'll be fine?" Richard asked, a worried expression on his face.

"I'm sure. It's just a block. I've walked it plenty of times over the years as you well know."

He nodded. "I do. I do. But why don't you give us a call when you get home. It will ease this old mind."

"Sure thing." Miriam stood and gave the man a kiss on the cheek. She pulled her wrap around her shoulders and stowed her Kindle in her purse. "Night Richard."

"Goodnight my dear.

 **The walk home.**

It was a lot colder than it was when she'd left her flat. She was glad she'd brought her shawl. It was nice and thick, 100% wool. Eva, Thomas' wife, had given it to her as a Christmas present last year. She'd brought it back from their trip to Scotland. Eva had thought of her as soon as she saw it.

"You're such a tiny little thing, my girl. We'll have to bring you with us next time. My granny would fatten you up, and find you a nice Scottish boy."

"Not an Irish?" Miriam had asked. After all, she'd married Thomas.

Eva shook her head. "My Thomas is an exception, but if you want to find a real husband, a strong Scottish boy will do you right." She'd given Miriam a wink and a little shove on the shoulder. "In more ways than one my girl. That Theo isn't for you."

Clearly, Eva had been right. Perhaps a trip to Scotland was in order.

Miriam's musings were cut short when she heard a voice that permeated the wool shawl she was wearing, sending chills up her spine.

"Ah… look who we have here boys. Our little lady, walkin' home all alone!" It was the man from the pub who'd been leering at her. Without looking back, Miriam picked up her pace.

One of the others taunted, "Aw, come on love. You don't want to run. We just want to walk you home."

"What do you say?" The another asked. "We'll keep you warm all the way."

Miriam began to walk even faster. When she heard them pick up their pace, she ran. Apparently, the men had split up because she soon found herself surrounded, no way to go but a dark alley. Miriam's heart was beating like mad.

"You didn't need to run love." One of the men began to approach her.

"We just want to have a bit of fun!" Another stepped out into the light.

Knowing very well if she stayed there, she'd have no choice; she ran into the darkness of the alley.

She knew she'd made the wrong decision moments later. It was a dead end. She could hear their voices growing. She looked around for a place to hide. That was when she saw it. It was one of those blue police boxes. This one was bugged up against the wall, a bit of scraping on one side. Apparently, it hadn't been put out with the rest because of its condition. Making a decision, she hurried forward, opened the doors and shut them firmly behind her. While she knew the box would probably be an obvious place for them to look, she hoped perhaps they were too drunk to consider looking.

"Where did she go?" She heard one of the men near the box.

"It's like she just disappeared," said another.

"Nah… oh wait a minute. What about in here."

Miriam's heart rate doubled when she heard one of the men knock on the door of the box.

"Come on out lovely; we just want to have a bit of fun." Miriam could hear him pulling on the door handle.

"That's not really a door Clive. Just one of those props for that convention going on. Doesn't open."

Clive stopped pulling.

Miriam let out a sigh of relief.

"She's gone. Where'd she go?" One of the men questioned.

"Maybe she went up there!" One of them called out. "She can't be far."

"Good thing. She's a real looker. Nice front end and rear bumper that one."

There was a series of vulgar comments, but they soon faded as the men wandered off, leaving Miriam sitting on the floor of the wooden blue box.

Miriam sat there staring at the doors, waiting just to make sure they were gone. Once she was sure they had moved on, she stood and tentatively pushed to open the door. It didn't budge. Not even a bit. She tried pushing on the other three sides of the box; however, they too seemed to be completely solid. She stepped into the centre of the small space.

"How?" She whispered to herself.

It was then she heard a very strange humming noise, not quite like a motor, more like a computer booting up, but that didn't describe it very well either. There was an odd whooshing and scraping quality to it as it seemed to fade in and out in a slow rhythm. This was followed by a sound you might hear on some video game.

"Hello?" Miriam called out. Clearly, someone was out there playing some sort of game with her. "Very funny. Lots of laughs." She called out, trying to keep the worry from her voice. She recognised that sound. It was that Doctor Who sound she'd heard coming from the television during one of Laura and Josh's Doctor Who marathons. "Hello?" There was no answer.

She tried the door once again; it still wouldn't budge. Then, just as she was about to call out again, the box jerked to one side and then the other. The strange grinding noise began to fade and then stopped just as the entire box slammed to one side, as though something had hit it. Hard. She fell onto the floor. Only moments later she heard a woman calling out "Rose! Rose!"

A male voice joined her, "It's the TARDIS!"

"I knew she was alive, I just knew it!" The female voice sounded extremely happy.

Miriam knew what the TARDIS was. The TARDIS was the blue police box. Was someone role-playing out there? That would have explained the sound effects; however, she wasn't so sure about the motion. It had been so realistic.

Miriam stood and hesitantly and went to where the doors were, or at least, where they should be. She gave a strong push and promptly fell through them and onto the pavement. It was daytime, and she was no longer in a dark alley.

"Rose!" The voice came running.

Miriam looked up to see a woman in her late thirty's or perhaps early forties hurrying forward.

It was clear the woman hadn't been expecting her.

"Who are you?" The woman asked as though Miriam had played some sort of trick on her.

Miriam looked around in confusion. She tried to focus on the woman, but the world seemed to be spinning slightly. She groaned and looked around. Where they hell was she.

"Where's my Rose!" The woman demanded.

Miriam slowly tried to stand, her balance returning slightly. She was so tired, so very tired. Why was she so exhausted?

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a man in what appeared to be a mechanic's suit rush past her. He tried to open the doors to the Police Box however they remained fixed.

"Rose!" He called. "Doctor?" He banged on the doors. When there was no answer, he hurried back to her and grabbed onto her shoulders. He gave her a shake, "Where's Rose!"

The older woman hurried past Miriam and attempted to pull on the doors. When they didn't budge, she turned to face Miriam. "Who are you and what is going on? Where's my Rose?"

When the mechanic released her, Miriam wavered on her feet; this was something more than some practical joke. She was going mad, or she was dreaming. She briefly wondered if she was dead or perhaps in the hospital. She rubbed her head. Was she in a coma? It would be her luck that even in a coma she'd be haunted by blue police boxes. Suddenly there was another sort of whooshing, grinding noise. Miriam watched as the mechanic and the woman began looking around frantically.

"Where is it?" The woman searched the road, rushing here and there.

It was then Miriam saw it. It shot right out of the sky, slamming into a building, then another, until nearly taking her out as it flew overhead and then came to a crash landing, bumping into her police box.

The man who came out of the police box wasn't anything like the actor who she'd seen playing the Doctor earlier that day, or perhaps last night. This bloke was much thinner, had more hair, and sideburns. "Good Lord!" She muttered. It was that actor, the actor that played Barty Crouch Jr. in Harry Potter.

She stared as the man looked around, a mad looking smile on his face.

"Here we are, then. London, Earth, the Solar System, isn't it?" He said as he looked around. He then stepped forward towards the woman and the mechanic who had just been questioning her.

"Jackie, Mickey, blimey!" He looked thrilled to see them; however, they looked just as shocked to see him as they had been to see her. Clearly, he wasn't the person they'd been expecting. Miriam briefly wondered if another police box might come flying out of the air.

The man then stepped back from the two confused people; his eyes grew wide. "No, no, no, no. Hold on." He held up his hand as though to stop them from saying anything. "Wait there. What was I going to say?" He circled them. "There was something I had to tell you. Something important. What was it?" He then went to them and put his hands on their shoulders. "No, hold on. Hold on. Hold on." Then, as though he'd been struck by lightning, he remembered. "Oh! I know. Merry Christmas."

Miriam's eyes widened slightly when Barty Crouch Jr. noticed her and pushed past the woman and the car mechanic. "Well hello there!"

Miriam froze when he grasped onto her arms and his smile widened. He let go and then pointed at her in a way that made it clear he thought she was hiding something. "Oh yes. I love it! You're new!" He turned back to the other two people, putting his arm around her. "She's new!" He declared before turning around to face her once more. He threw his arms in the air. "I'm new too."

Jacky Tyler and Mickey Smith watched in horror as the eyes of both strangers rolled back in their heads. In seconds, Jackie was trying to hold up the young woman, and Mickey was attempting to keep the man from hitting his head on the concrete.

"What happened?" Rose appeared from the Tardis. She then noticed her mother holding up an unconscious young woman. She hurried over to help her mother. "Who… are they alright?"

"Don't know! They just sort of keeled over. Who are they? Where's the Doctor?"

Rose helped her mother lay the strange woman down, putting her head on the Doctor's leg.

"That's him." Rose gestured to the Doctor. "That's him right in front of you. That's the Doctor."

Jackie frowned. "What do you mean, that's the Doctor? Doctor Who?"

"Then who's that?" Mickey asked as he pointed to the young woman. "She just arrived in that other Tardis."

"What!" Rose turned around, and sure enough, there was another blue police box. She hurried over and pulled on the doors. They wouldn't budge so she pulled out her key and attempted to unlock it. Rose frowned when the key didn't turn. "It won't work," Rose muttered to herself. She then turned to face Mickey and her mother. "It doesn't work." She looked down at the strange woman and the man who claimed to be the Doctor. There was nothing they could do until they woke up. "Let's get them inside."


	2. A Fast Friendship

**Chapter 2**

"Here we go." Jackie held out the stethoscope to Rose. "Tina the cleaner's got this lodger, a medical student, and she was fast asleep, so I just took it. Though I still say we should take them to the hospital."

"We can't Mum," Rose replied. "They'd lock him up and dissect him. If they got one drop of his blood… it could change the future of the human race." Rose donned the stethoscope. "So no! Shush!" She put the pad over one of the Doctor's hearts. She then transferred it to the other and let out a sigh of relief. "Both working."

"What do you mean both working?" Jackie's eyes widened.

"Well, he's got two hearts."

Jackie rolled her eyes and waved her daughter away, "Oh, don't be stupid."

"He has," Rose protested.

"Anything else he's got two of?" Jackie moved forward towards the side of the bed where they had laid out the Doctor.

Rose pushed her mother away, "Leave him alone!"

Jackie frowned, "Well then? What about her?"

Rose stood and went around to the other side of the bed. She was dreading this. The Doctor had changed. Was this… was this some other change? Some future change? Past? She knelt down and put the stethoscope to where the woman's heart should be. It was slightly irregular but nothing alarming. She moved the stethoscope over to where a second heart might be. Nothing. Just one. She let out a sigh of relief. That would have been just too weird.

Rose stood. "I think she's human. She's only got one."

It was then Mickey arrived and tossed a purse onto the foot of the bed. "Found this." He held up an ID card. "Name's Miriam Rasmussen. She's got a flat, but the address can't be right. Says she lives here." He handed Rose the ID. Both Jackie and Rose examined it.

"Well, she doesn't live here." Jackie gave a stiff nod.

"And, there's this." He then held up a rent payment slip. "Says Brandon Estate, but that's this address."

Rose took the slip from him. Sure enough, Brandon Estate. It was then she noticed the date. She looked up to Jackie and Mickey. "2017. She's from the future!"

"Well, what's that about?" Jackie asked. "With her livin' here." She nodded to the woman with a frown. "Where've we gone?" She then gestured to the Doctor in an accusatory manner. "No doubt he's got somethin' to do with it."

Rose shrugged. She supposed it was possible. She shifted as she handed Mickey back the rent payment slip. The thought of another person, a person that wasn't her, travelling with the Doctor, bothered her. She recalled the Doctor, her Doctor, had sent her back when he thought he was going to die. Had he sent her back? She studied the face of the woman. _Who are you?_

"So, do you think she travels with him then?" Mickey asked, pulling Rose from her thoughts. She frowned. Clearly, Mickey was thinking the same about the woman. "You know… like you?"

"No," Rose said rather sharply. She didn't like the idea. She turned away and gestured to the living room. "Come on then. Doesn't look like they'll be up anytime soon." It was clear Rose was finished with that line of conversation.

Mickey glanced at Jackie with a worried expression and then followed Rose into the other room.

Jackie turned and watched her daughter go, a frown on her face. She glanced back at the young woman in the bed. She had a pretty good idea what her Rose had been thinking. She was worried as well. While she knew, despite her pleas to make the Doctor promise to keep Rose safe, it wouldn't always be possible. He was the Doctor, but he was also just a man… well, alien. She knew one day, one day he might not be able to protect Rose. She knew very well he'd try his best. He had tried to send her away after all. However, the idea that this girl might have been travelling with him, travelling without her Rose, bothered her. Where exactly was her daughter in the year 2017? Why had they moved?

 **An hour later.**

Miriam stretched and then snuggled into the warmth next to her.

Her eyes flew open when she realised her hand met with what she was sure was man's chest. Man?

Her eyes widened as she observed the man she was draped over. She froze. It was that Barty Crouch Jr. fellow! It was one of those actors from the Doctor Who television show! She scooted away from him, and as she did so, she realised she wasn't wearing any trousers. Her eyes widened. She pulled the covers up slightly and breathed a sigh of relief. She was at least wearing a sleep shirt and pants. She still had her pants on. That was good. She then examined the sleep shirt. It wasn't hers.

It wasn't until she attempted to get out of bed that she realised the man had a firm grip on her hand. She tried to pull away; however, when she did so a look of such pain crossed his face she stopped pulling. Her effort, however, soon returned as a strange golden glow drifted from his mouth and headed directly for her. Her eyes widened, "What? Get away, get away!" She swatted at it, but it didn't do any good. It enveloped her in its heat, causing her to scream in pain.

Jackie dropped a box of ornaments upon hearing a scream coming from Rose's bedroom. The strange woman was obviously awake. She hurried over to where she'd left them. Her eyes widened as she watched the girl try to pull away from the Doctor.

"Let go! Let go!" The girl cried.

When Miriam noticed Jackie at the door, she pleaded, "Help! He's… he's… there's something wrong with him. That's… that's that Barty Crouch Jr. fellow! It's wrong. He's wrong."

Jackie could see the girl was clearly hysterical. She hurried over and pulled on the Doctor's arm.

Miriam promptly fell onto the floor, but immediately jumped up and backed up against the wall upon seeing the man release another breath of golden light. She screamed once more.

Jackie's eyes widened as the light-headed directly towards the girl.

"Get away! Get away!" Miriam cried as she swatted at the golden light and moved along the wall in an attempt to get away.

"What is that?" Jackie screeched as she backed into the hall. She grabbed a magazine off a table and hurried back in, swatting at the light. It didn't seem to do any good.

Miriam soon found herself trapped in a corner. "No! No!" She then felt a strong hand grip her arm and pull her out of the room.

Jackie slammed the door to Rose's bedroom behind them.

"My God! Good Lord!" Miriam cried and turned to Jackie. "What was that? What was that light?"

"I don't-" Jackie began.

"Who are you?" Miriam's tone was accusatory. She then looked around the room frantically. It was her flat. It was her flat, but all her things were gone. All Laura's things were gone. "What happened? Where's my stuff?"

"It's okay. It will be fine." Jackie tried to calm down. She had no idea what that strange light was; however, she did know that the poor girl had somehow travelled in time.

"It's not okay. Who are you and what is Barty Crouch Jr. or whoever he is doing in my bedroom!"

Jackie blinked. _Barty Crouch? Who the hell was Barty Crouch?_ She frowned.

Miriam tried to regulate her breathing. Despite her hysteria, she could see that the woman before her was just as confused as she was. It was then she recognised the woman. "It's you!" Miriam hardly believed what was right in front of her. This couldn't be a joke.

She turned away from the woman and looked around the room. She hurried over to a coffee table littered with all sorts of magazines and mail. She picked up a stack and began going through them. Too many different dates. She picked up a newspaper that had been tossed on a nearby chair. She looked at the date.

Jackie watched as the girl looked at the paper and then dropped onto the nearby settee.

Miriam looked up from the paper and to the older blond woman. "2006. It's December 2006. Christmas Eve."

Jackie's expression softened, and she nodded. It was clear that the girl wasn't familiar with time travel and more than likely didn't travel with the Doctor. Part of her was relieved for her Rose's sake. But what about the Tardis?

"That thing… that blue box… it was real?" Miriam asked.

"Yeah." She then moved forward slightly. "Are… are you okay. Whatever that light thing… Are you-"

"I think so," Miriam murmured. Aside from feeling slightly chilled, she felt fine. Normal. At least physically. She then caught sight of the window just behind the older woman. The upper pane was broken. "That window… that window is cracked."

Jackie frowned and turned to look at the window. What was so significant about a window? "Yeah? It's been that way for ages."

"It's cracked."

Jackie watched the colour drain from Miriam's face. She slowly stepped forward and took up the girl's hand in comfort.

"But…" Miriam said in a soft voice, "it's cracked. She looked around the room. "This is my flat… but it's not."

Jackie's eyes softened even more, and she released the girl's hand to put it on her shoulder in a motherly way.

Miriam turned and stepped away, though not enough to pull from the older woman's therapeutic touch. "Who are you?" She whispered.

"My name's Jackie. Jackie Tyler."

Miriam felt her throat tighten. She knew the name, Tyler. She knew the name Tyler was associated with that show. With that blue box. "Doctor Who." She whispered.

Jackie was confused. "You know the Doctor?"

Miriam was certain she was going mad. There was something wrong. Very wrong.

"I mean," Jackie continued, "I know he looks different. He went and changed his face."

Miriam shook her head. "He's not real." She pulled away from the older woman. "How are you real?"

"What do you mean?" Jackie asked.

"You're on the telly. You're just a show."

Jackie's face brightened slightly. "I'm on television in the future?"

Miriam blinked. The show wasn't real… she was certain… had to be. Was it possible? Oh, she'd always believe they weren't alone in the universe; but this was something entirely different. It was like the whole world had gone mad.

Miriam looked up to Jackie, "And Rose." She looked around the room. "You said… you were looking for Rose."

Jackie nodded and gave her a soft smile. "That's my daughter."

"She's on that show." She then turned back towards the room that would have been her bedroom. She nodded towards the closed door. "And who's that bloke, the man in the bed. What is he? Is he an actor?"

"Well Rose says he's the Doctor but… hey, you said he was Barty Crouch or something."

Miriam turned back to Jackie. "From Harry Potter."

"Those books about the wizarding school?" Jackie asked.

Miriam nodded. "Yeah." She nodded towards the bedroom. "He looks like the actor who plays Barty Crouch Jr. He plays the Doctor in the show. The show with you. Rose. I think that car mechanic might be in it. He looks slightly familiar. Oh yeah…" Miriam remembered, "Laura called him Rickey I think."

"Mickey," Jackie corrected her.

"Oh, I was sure it was Rickey." Miriam shrugged.

Miriam turned back to Jackie and studied her face. "You're sure, please, for my own sanity tell me the truth, you're not playing some sort of game, are you? Like you know, one of those reality shows? Candid Camera or something?"

Jackie felt horrible for the young woman. It was obvious she had no idea what had happened. She shook her head. "No. I'm afraid not."

Miriam moved to the settee and sank down into it. She looked up to Jackie. "So that man, that man in the other room is actually an alien who travels about in a blue box, through space and time, jumping around saving the world."

"Well, I suppose that's about right."

"And he changed what he looks like; he's now got the face of the Barty Crouch Jr. actor."

"I don't know about the actor, but he did change his face."

Miriam nodded and looked up at the ceiling. This was ridiculous. Completely insane. "Is there a pub nearby? A pub by the name of O'Connor's?"

Jackie blinked. "What do you want with a pub. I mean, I don't blame you, I could use a drink myself." Jackie smiled and sat down next to Miriam.

Miriam laughed, "Yeah, I could use a nice pint of Guinness, maybe two or three."

Jackie's face screwed up as though she tasted something bitter.

"I take it you're not crazy about Guinness then?"

Jackie shook her head. "Not at all. But, there is an O'Connor's."

Miriam smiled. "Richard. Richard and Thomas O'Connor."

After a moment of silence, Jackie's eyes widened, and she leant forward. "You know, I bet this is one of those parallel world things."

Miriam studied Jackie for a moment. "Parallel world."

Jackie nodded. "You know, another world nearly like this one."

Miriam supposed it was possible. She then shook her head. "It's ridiculous."

"Well think-"

"But… I suppose," Miriam interrupted, "I guess… well… I'm not sure if being in some parallel world is better than hallucinating or being in some sort of coma."

Jackie nodded towards the closed door where the Doctor was sleeping. "Well if himself wakes up… we can ask him."

Miriam nodded. "And that gold stuff." Miriam rubbed her chest. "It burned. It really burned. I thought I was going to have a heart attack."

Jackie glanced at her daughter's room. She'd go get the stethoscope; however, she didn't want to go back in that room unless necessary. "We'll ask Rose. She might know."

"Thank you, Mrs Tyler."

"Oh," Jackie waved her off, "call me Jackie. Mrs Tyler makes me feel old."

It was then Miriam realised she hadn't even introduced herself. "Oh! I forgot!" She held her hand out to the older woman. "I'm Miriam, by the way, Miriam Rasmussen."

Jackie took Miriam's hand in both of hers and gave it a squeeze. "Well, as strange as this all is, it certainly not the strangest thing that's happened since himself turned up." She gestured to the closed door of the bedroom. She gave Miriam's hand another squeeze.

Miriam was slightly startled when the woman abruptly let go of her hand and jumped off the settee. "I forgot!" She then rushed out of the room only to return seconds later.

"Here you are." She handed Miriam her purse. "You dropped this outside."

Miriam let out a sigh of relief and clutched it to her chest. It wasn't really that she'd been worried about it. She hadn't thought about it at all in fact. That being said, it was something familiar. Something most decidedly hers. "Thank you, Jackie."

Jackie nodded to it. "I hope you don't mind, we had a look through to try to figure out who you were."

Miriam nodded. "It's fine. Understandable really." Miriam released the purse onto her lap and opened it up. She gave a laugh, "Well, if this a parallel world, I doubt anything here is worth anything anyway." She pulled out her wallet and pulled out her bank card. She held it up for Jackie to see. "If there is another me running around, I doubt she'd appreciate me going and withdrawing money." She put the bank card back in her wallet. "And, that's assuming a parallel me would use the same pin." She then added, "Besides, I was 10 in 2006."

Jackie nodded. "Well, if anyone can help you out, it'll be the Doctor. As mad as he is… I reckon parallel worlds is right up his alley."

"I certainly hope so. I can't just stay around here, especially if there's another me." She then paled.

"What?" Jackie asked.

"My dad… my dad… and my parents.," Miriam whispered to the hands in her lap. She then looked up. "They might… they could be alive here."

"Oh, sweetheart." Jackie pulled the girl into her side.

"They're gone. I… never knew by biological parents back home," Miriam explained. "And dad, Rasmus, he adopted me when I was three. He died three years ago." Miriam wiped the tears from her cheek.

Jackie began smoothing the young woman's hair. Jackie couldn't help but admire it. It really was lovely. Light blond, real blond, certainly not bottled.

"I don't think I could handle it, Jackie. At least seeing my dad. He wouldn't really be my dad."

"We'll see what we can do." Jackie comforted her. "We'll see what the Doctor can do."

The melancholy moment was suddenly interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. Jackie frowned. "Oh, I hope that's not Howard." Jackie pulled away from Miriam. "I'll just be a tick."

After Jackie had left the room, Miriam's eyes travelled to the window. And, before she even realised what she was doing, she found herself standing before it, reaching to run her finger along the cracked glass. She then turned to look about the room. This was her flat. It was most definitely her flat, at least in _her_ world. She turned back around and looked out the window.

"That's different." Miriam murmured. Even though the sun had set, she could clearly see that the street below was entirely different. She looked across the way to the cleaners and cringed. The shop looked run down, and all but the windows were covered in graffiti. Where were the eco boxes of flowers? She looked down the street. The small community playground wasn't there. "2006," she murmured. "It's 2006." She remembered the big renovation project in this area, at least in her world, hadn't started until early 2013.

That being said, if she stood back and looked out along the horizon, she was back home. Back home in _her_ world. Her proper world.

"Miriam!" Jackie called, pulling her back into her current reality. "Could you come and help me with this?"

"Of course." Miriam headed towards the door and soon found Jackie trying to pull a large green Christmas tree through it.

"Must be from Rose," Jackie told her.

Miriam hurried to help her. Between the two of them, they made quick work of bringing it into the living room without knocking any of the ornaments off.

"She ordered you a large Christmas tree?" Miriam found that strange. She'd heard of giving someone potted trees and such, but never a large tree.

Jackie shrugged. "I never know with her anymore."

Miriam studied the new tree next to Jackie's small white one in the corner. She had to admit it was nicer. "Looks really expensive," Miriam commented.

Jackie nodded, and then an enormous smile lit her face. "Oh look! It's one of those fancy rotating trees." She crouched down to look at the base. She looked up at Miriam. "Help me switch it out then?"

Miriam smiled. "Sure."

After they'd finished taking down the smaller white tree, they tried to manoeuvre the larger tree into the corner.

"Ouch!" Miriam pulled her finger up to her mouth. She frowned at the tree. "It cut me."

"Let me see." Jackie hurried over and pulled Miriam's hand towards her to get a look.

"Must have been one of those ornament hangers." Miriam reasoned.

Jackie examined the small cut. It was surprisingly deep. "There are some band-aids and some ointment in the medicine cabinet." She then smiled at the younger woman. "You know where it is."

Miriam gave her a soft smile and headed towards the bathroom. It wasn't until she was standing in front of the mirror that she realised that for the last hour she hadn't thought about the reality of her situation. She studied her face in the mirror. "You're here." She told the mirror, "you're really here, and that's that." She turned on the sink and washed her hands.

"How about some wine?" Jackie called from the other room.

"Wine," she said under her breath. She then called out, "Sure! That'd be lovely."

She examined herself in the mirror once more. She was here, in some other world, some London that wasn't her own. She was in her flat that wasn't her flat, putting up a Christmas tree with a fictional character. She opened the cabinet and pulled down a box of band-aids. "Weird," she muttered. The band-aids were in the same place in her cupboard, in _her_ London. Though, she supposed it was a small cupboard.

When Miriam returned to the living room, Jackie handed her a wine glass. "It's the cheap stuff, but it's the best you'll get in this flat," Jackie explained.

Miriam smiled and raised her glass to Jackie, "To cheap wine then."

"And Christmas with company from another universe," she then nodded to the bedroom, "and to the Doctor who will hopefully be able to sort it all out."

They clinked their glasses and drank.

Miriam's brows rose as she rolled the wine around her tongue and then swallowed. "It's actually quite good, full bodied and silky, really smooth." She lifted the glass to her nose. "Nice bouquet." She smiled at Jackie, "For cheap wine, you really picked a good one." She took another sip.

Jackie looked pleased with herself and took another sip of her own. She then nodded to the new tree. "What do you think?"

"Looks great. Have you tried the rotator?"

"Not yet." Jackie knelt down to look at the motor at the base of the tree. She frowned and looked up to Miriam. "Well, how's that supposed to work?" She complained.

"What?" Miriam asked and knelt down next to her.

Jackie gestured to the motor. "There's no button, crank, or place to plug it in."

Miriam leant over to get a closer look and then pulled on the cover of the box. It wouldn't budge. "I can't see where you could put a battery."

Jackie huffed and stood up. "How's that supposed to work then?"

"Was there some sort of remote?" Miriam asked. "That would make sense."

Jackie hurried to the door and looked around on the ground. "Nothing." She then returned to the living room. "Whoever Rose bought it from must have left it out, or it was misplaced by the delivery men. I'll have to have Rose call." Jackie gave a dramatic sigh and then nodded to the little motor. "A fat lot of good that will do. I suppose there's nothing to be done about it tonight."

Miriam nodded, but then knelt down once more to look at the base of the tree just in case it had been taped there or something.

"Ouch!" She pulled back her hand. "I cut myself again." She frowned at the tree. She looked around to see what she could have cut herself on but couldn't see anything sharp. "Weird."

She stood and sighed in defeat. "Well, even if it doesn't rotate it's still gorgeous."

Jackie nodded, a frown still on her face.

"Come on then," Miriam tugged on her arm, "Let's get this mess cleaned up a bit then." She nodded to the boxes of ornaments from the old tree that they'd just taken down.

A half hour later Miriam sat on the couch flipping through a gossip magazine. It was strange seeing celebrities she knew of. When she came to a section advertising the Harry Potter movie, Goblet of Fire, she was startled to see that the actor portraying Barty Crouch Jr. looked nothing like the man… the alien… in the other room. It was some guy by the name of Daniel Tanner. He was blond and had a creepy smile. She shrugged and turned the page.

Miriam tried not to eavesdrop as Jackie walked passed the living room and into the kitchen while talking to someone named Bev.

"And she just turns up, no warning, I've got nothing in. I said, Rose, if you want a Christmas dinner of meat paste, then so be it."

Miriam turned her attention back to the magazine but soon tossed it onto the coffee table. She needed more to take her mind off her predicament. She'd been fine while helping Jackie with the tree. She couldn't just sit there, and she didn't want to interrupt Jackie. She reached for the television guide. Her eyes lit up. "A Christmas Carol!" She tossed the guide back on the table, picked up the remote, and quickly switched the channel from a report about a space probe to the station broadcasting her favourite, 1970 version of A Christmas Carol. Despite the fact that it wasn't really her Christmas, she felt that it couldn't be Christmas anywhere without Albert Finney as Scrooge.

She lost herself in the movie until Jackie gave her a nudge, still on the phone. She held out a cup of tea. Miriam mouthed a "thanks" and then watched as the older woman tentatively headed towards the closed bedroom door. Miriam watched Jackie stand before the door for a moment before pushing it open and disappearing inside. Miriam didn't hear any screaming and Jackie soon returned, still chatting away. Obviously, the glowing light hadn't reappeared. Miriam watched as Jackie disappeared down the hall to where Laura's room would have been. Jackie's room. She then turned back towards where the Doctor slept. Jackie had left the door open. Miriam gulped. The sound of Albert Finney singing, "I hate people," faded into the background. She stood and then slowly, as though in a trance, walked towards the bedroom.


	3. New Old Friends

**Chapter 3 – New Old Friend**

Miriam had been standing in the doorway for the last ten minutes waiting for the light to appear. She was so afraid but so curious. "What was that?" She whispered softly to the Doctor, as though he might sit up in bed and explain what had happened. So far, the man… the alien… in the bed hadn't moved, hadn't even let out an audible breath. She hesitantly stepped into the room and was about to take another step when she froze. There it was. His mouth opened, just slightly, and he let out a golden breath. It swirled above him for a moment before moving towards her. She didn't scream, nor did she move. She was terrified, terrified, but curious. It hadn't hurt _that_ much… well, yes it had hurt, but she was prepared for it this time. She was far too curious, and she didn't think it had done any _real_ harm. It moved slowly, as though sensing her acceptance, and moved directly through her chest. There was no burn, only warmth, a comforting warmth. She released a gasping breath that she hadn't even realised she'd been holding and her eyes grew wide at the sight before her, the air from her lungs was now alight with gold, though much dimmer than the Doctor's. She was transfixed as she watched it drift behind her, out through the window, and then disappear into the starlit night. She turned back to the man in the bed. He was completely still, unmoved by what had just occurred. It was then she noticed it. She leant forward, hovering over the man. "Strange," she whispered. She leant closer to his face to get a better look. "Freckles," she confirmed. She could see them now, though they were very faint. Had they been there before?

BAM!

The sound of a door banging open, startled Miriam. She let out a quiet shriek and jumped away from the Doctor.

"Mum! Get off the phone!" A woman's voice could be heard from the other room. Miriam assumed this was Rose.

She turned to see Jackie pass down the hallway, still on the phone.

"It's only Bev!" Jackie called out to her daughter, covering the receiver with one of her hands.

Miriam glanced back at the Doctor once more before heading out to the sitting room to meet the famous Rose Tyler.

"You're awake!" Mickey was the first to notice her, momentarily distracting him from the danger that had followed them. He hurried towards her and studied her with a suspicious eye, "Who are you?" He began his inquisition. "Where'd you get a Tardis?"

Miriam was so surprised by his sudden assault that she couldn't even begin to consider what he was asking.

"Not now!" Rose interrupted Mickey's attack. "We don't have the time." She returned her attention to her mum who was still on the phone. "Mum! Give me the phone." She didn't wait for Jackie to comply. Instead, she pulled it from her mother's hand and told Bev, "Look Mum will call you back. We got to go. It's not safe." With that, Rose pressed the end button on the phone and tossed it onto the settee.

"Hey!" Jackie complained.

"Look, mum, it will just have to wait. We've got to get out of here!" She tossed the phone on the settee. "Where can we go?"

"Go? Go where?" Jackie questioned, clearly irritated that Rose had ended her call with Bev. "No. No. We're not going anywhere!"

"It's not safe!" Rose stated once more. She glanced briefly at Miriam; however, it was clear Miriam was of little concern at the moment.

"Oh, don't be stupid. We're not going anywhere! It's Christmas Eve," Jackie told her daughter.

Miriam's brows furrowed. It was clear that Rose was really concerned and that leaving was important. While she didn't know much about the show, she did know that Rose was smart and whatever concerned her was probably something that shouldn't be taken lightly. She picked up her purse from the coffee table. "Where to? Where can we go?" Miriam asked. She felt slightly strange interrupting the scene. She wasn't supposed to be there after all.

Rose was slightly caught off guard by the stranger's support; however, she quickly recovered and turned to her mother once more. "We've got to get out mum, we got to get out!"

"We can go to my mate Stan's place," Micky suggested.

Rose fought the urge to roll her eyes. "Really? Stan's?" Rose couldn't believe Mickey would suggest such a thing.

"What? He could put us up." Mickey reasoned.

"That's like only two streets away!" Rose was not impressed.

"Well, you got any better ideas?" It was obvious that Mickey was hurt by her quick dismissal.

Rose turned to her mother. "Where's cousin Mo living at now?"

"Oh, I don't know… Peak District or somewhere." Jackie put her hands on her hips. "Now, why… what are you babbling on about leaving and all anyway?"

"We were-" Rose's attention was suddenly drawn to the new Christmas tree behind Jackie. "Mum. Where'd you get that tree?"

"I thought it was you," Jackie told her. "Miriam and I," she nodded to Miriam, "we set it up and-"

"How can it be me?" Rose asked.

"Well, it was there just outside. The bell rang and there it was." Jackie told her. "You went out, and you know I've been wanting a new tree."

"It wasn't me," Rose told her. She took a step towards the tree to get a better look at it.

"Who was it then?" Jackie asked.

Rose looked like she might reply; however, all conversation stopped abruptly when the tree lit up and began to play the unmistakable melody of Jingle Bells.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me," Rose's voice sounded more exasperated than anything.

When the tree began to rotate in different directions, Miriam thought perhaps the tree's motor had started up on accident; however, this thought was quickly disposed of when the speed increased enough to create a whirling wind within the small room.

"Oh my God!" Jackie cried as the tree began to rock back and forth.

To the horror of all, the tree began to move forward, chopping through the coffee table, sending splinters of wood, glass and paper flying about the room.

"Get out! Get out!" Mickey cried and began pulling on Rose's arm, pulling her behind him in the direction of the front door. He picked up a chair and began a weak attempt at slowing the thing as though he was a lion tamer. Jackie cowered against the wall next to Rose.

"I said get out of here!" Mickey shouted to them. The chair was nearly gone.

Miriam broke from her temporary paralysis and looked back towards the door. "The Doctor!" She cried out and hurried into the bedroom.

This reminded them all about the unconscious alien in the other room. Rose began towards the bedroom; however, her mother grabbed hold of her arm.

"What're you doing?" Jackie cried.

Rose yanked free. "We've got to save him."

"Get out of here!" Mickey told them once more. He'd picked up another chair and attempted to hold the thing off.

"We can't just leave him, we can't!" Rose cried, and she rushed into the bedroom.

Miriam was already there, shaking the man in the bed. "Wake up Doctor, please! You've got to get up!"

He didn't budge.

Miriam was suddenly pushed to the side, nearly knocked over, when Rose hurried over to take her place in her attempt to rouse the man. Under normal circumstances, Miriam would have found Rose's actions extraordinarily rude; however, it was clear she was frantic. Desperate.

"Please wake up!" Rose pleaded.

Leaving Rose to wake the Doctor, Miriam hurried over to help Jackie and Mickey push a large wardrobe in front of the door. Just as it was in place, they could hear the sound of the door being shredded by the homicidal Christmas tree.

"We're going to die!" Jackie cried as she backed herself up to the far corner of the room.

"Toss me that jacket!" Rose ordered Miriam, who was entranced by the sound of the wooden door being ripped apart.

It wasn't until Miriam felt a pillow hit her in the head that she realised she was being spoken to.

"You! Just don't stand there! Toss me that jacket." Rose demanded once more, pointing to a black leather jacket draped over a dressing table.

Miriam quickly complied. She watched as Rose fished around in one of the pockets, another, and then another. She was clearly getting frustrated.

"Come on… come on…" Rose complained just as the tree began its destructive wrath on the wardrobe.

Rose let out a sigh when she found the sonic screwdriver and hurried to wrap the Doctor's hand around it.

"Please… wake up!" Rose begged just as the tree burst through the wardrobe.

Miriam was knocked against the wall by a flying door and could hear Jacky cry out, "I'm going to get killed by a Christmas tree!"

The next thing Miriam heard was a loud explosion. She looked up and was just in time to see what remained of the tree come raining down on them. The second thing she noticed was that the Doctor was wide awake, his penlight aimed at the tree.

"Remote control. But who's controlling it?"

She watched the man jump out of the bed as though he'd had a spring attached to his backside and hurry out of what remained of the door, Rose followed behind. Miriam didn't seem able to move. She watched as Mickey ran after Rose and then Jackie finally stood, grabbed a dressing gown that had been draped over the bed, and hurried out to find the Doctor. After Jackie had left, Miriam was able to move once more, and she only hesitated a second longer before following them out onto the balcony.

She was just in time to hear Mickey complain, "They've just gone. What sort of rubbish is that?" He paused for a moment upon seeing her appear but then looked back to the Doctor. "I mean, I'm not really complaining, but they're not much cop if a sonic screwdriver is going to scare them off."

Miriam was sure the Doctor's eyes briefly glanced her way before he told Mickey, "Piolet fish."

"What?" Rose asked.

"They were just piolet fish." The Doctor repeated and then bent over in pain holding his stomach. "Augggh," he groaned.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked, hurrying over to him to help him stand. "What is it?"

"You woke me up too soon," he groaned in pain once more. "I'm still regenerating." He began to sink down against the wall.

Miriam rushed forward to help Rose hold him up.

"I'm just…" He glanced at Miriam and then to where she was attempting to hold him up. "I'm just bursting with energy."

Miriam was now only slightly surprised when the Doctor exhaled another burst of golden light. So wrapped up in the man's suffering, she was hardly aware when the golden glow headed directly for her, momentarily glowing around her chest before disappearing. It reappeared with her next exhale, faint remnants of the golden light floating up into the night sky.

"You're absorbing my energy," the Doctor's brow narrowed at her. "That's not supposed to happen."

Miriam was about to reply when the Doctor curled up in pain and cried out. He pulled away from both of them and slid down the wall.

"They're after my energy." The Doctor's eyes met Miriam's for a brief moment before looking to Rose, "They could run their batteries off of me for a couple of… ow!" He curled up in another bout of excruciating pain. "They can smell it a million miles away. Ahhhh! My head! My head" He cried out, clutching his head between his hands and then burying it between his knees.

"Oh! Oh! What?" Jackie hurried forward and crouched down next to him.

"My head! My head!" the Doctor cried out. "My head! I'm having a neurone implosion. I need-"

"What do you need?" Jackie interrupted.

"I need-"

"Say it. Tell me, tell me, tell me."

"I need-"

"Painkillers?"

"I need-"

"Do you want aspirin?"

"I need-"

"Codeine? Paracetamol? Oh, I don't know, Pepto-Bismol?"

"I need-" The Doctor cried once more, leaning away from Jackie and towards Rose.

"Liquid paraffin. Vitamin C? Vitamin D? Vitamin E?"

"Jackie!" Miriam tried to calm her.

"I need-"

"Is it food? Something simple. Bowl of soup. A nice bowl of soup? Soup and a sandwich? Soup and a little ham sandwich?"

"I need you to shut up!" The Doctor finally ground out.

Jackie abruptly stood, glared down at the man, and then told Rose. "Oh, he hasn't changed that much, has he?"

The Doctor rolled onto Rose's arm as a support and tried to stand. "We haven't got much time." He attempted to straighten himself, and in doing so, put his hands in the pockets of his dressing gown. "If there's pilot fish, then-" the expression of urgency suddenly fell from his face and was replaced with one of confusion, "What?" He looked up to them. "Why's there an apple in my dressing gown?"

"Oh, that's Howard. Sorry," Jackie nodded to the apple.

"He keeps apples in his dressing gown?"

"He gets hungry." Jackie frowned slightly as though trying to figure out why the apple was so important.

"What, he gets hungry in his sleep?" The Doctor's expression was now of slight amusement.

"Sometimes."

The Doctor's look of amusement was suddenly replaced by pain as he fell back against the wall again and slid down. "Argh! Brain collapsing!" He rubbed his head, dropping the apple onto the ground. "The pilot fish," he groaned and then looked up to Rose. "The pilot fish mean that something, something, something is coming."

For a very brief second, the Doctor's eyes fell on Miriam before he passed out completely.

Miriam was about to bend down to help pick the Doctor up, but this time she was pushed away, causing her to stumble backwards against the railing.

"You! You! What are you?" Rose demanded as she shoved Miriam once more.

Miriam's eyes went wide, and she tried to back away. "What-"

"What'd you do to him?" Rose demanded once.

"I haven't-"

"You saw it! We all saw it! The Doctor said you were using up his regeneration energy." Rose accused.

"He didn't-"

"Get away!" Rose shouted and pushed at Miriam once more. "Get away before I push you over the edge."

Miriam was horrified. By the look on Rose's face, she didn't doubt that Rose would do just that.

"Rose what are you doing?" Jackie demanded as she attempted to pull her daughter from attacking the young woman.

"You saw it, mum," Rose was now crying, "She was killing him!" Mickey, who was holding up the Doctor's limp form nodded his head in agreement.

"I saw nothing of the sort!" Jackie defended Miriam; however, there seemed to be a very slight degree of uncertainty in her voice.

"No!" Rose demanded through her tears. "I want her out! Leave!"

"She's got nowhere else to go!" Jackie tried to reason with her daughter.

"I don't care!" Rose looked to Miriam, "Go back to wherever you came from. Get in that blue box you came in and leave!" She pulled from her mother. "I want you gone!"

"Rose-" Jackie attempted to reason with her daughter once more.

"I'll go." Miriam interrupted, her voice barely above a whisper but heard by all. She felt for the other woman. As much as she was hurting, she could understand Rose's fear.

"She's got-" Jackie continued.

"It's okay Jackie, it's okay. I'll go."

Jackie turned to Miriam. "But-"

"It will be all right."

"Where you gonna-"

"Come on Mum, get inside." Rose pulled on her mother and pushed her through the door of the flat. Once Jackie was inside, Rose closed the door and turned to face Miriam.

"Will you-" Miriam tried to request.

"Just go. I don't know what you are, who you are, but I don't want you around the Doctor." Rose told her.

"Could you tell him, tell the Doctor-"

"Go." Rose nodded, turned and then disappeared into the flat, slamming the door behind her.

"… I need help. I want to go home." Miriam told the hard, wooden door.

Miriam stood there for a moment, staring at the fine wood grains that were visible through the painted wood. How had everything gone so pear shaped? Things had been strange enough. She'd been stranded in some parallel universe where fictional characters had come to life. Now, not only was she in this strange world, she was alone.

Miriam had just started towards the stairs when the sound of a door opening caught her attention, giving her hope. She turned; however, it was only just in time to hear something being tossed onto the ground and the door shutting once more. Her purse. She at least had her purse.

* * *

"What was all that about?" Jackie demanded of her daughter once they got the Doctor settled once more. "You just chucked her out."

"She was killing him." Rose's tears were just beginning to dry on her cheeks.

"I don't think she was," Jackie told her. "This isn't like you, Rose. Not like you at all."

Rose broke down, "I just…" she plopped down on the settee, "he's gone, mum. My Doctor's gone, and I don't know who this Doctor is."

"So, this isn't about her."

"No. Yes. Yes, yes, it is. You saw it. She was draining him. He was in pain."

"But he's not your Doctor?"

"No… yes… I don't know." Rose buried her face in her hands and began to cry once more.

* * *

Miriam pulled on the doors to one of the blue boxes. It didn't budge. She looked to the other. She really wasn't for sure which one she'd arrived in. They looked identical, and her memory was a bit dodgy. She pulled on the second blue box, and it too was locked. She'd thought perhaps if she was lucky, one of the boxes would open. It was cold, and she was tired. Apparently, luck wasn't on her side. She looked around. This was indeed the Brandon Estate, a dirtier, dingier version. It was also darker; a few of the streetlamps were broken, and it gave the area a creepy feeling. Even the Christmas lights that hung on a few of the balconies high above did little to cheer her. She was alone on Christmas. Alone with nowhere to go. It wasn't alright. She began to walk, no real destination in her mind.

She was only slightly surprised when she realised she was standing outside O'Connor's. She supposed it was only logical that her legs on autopilot would lead her here. The corners of her lips lifted at the sight of the familiar looking pub. It appeared exactly like she remembered. Exactly. She stepped forward and tried to get a better look. She knew it was late on Christmas Eve, perhaps even early Christmas day. The pub was closed. O'Connor's was never open on Christmas. It was then she noticed the tree, the small Christmas tree in the window in the pub. She let out a gasp. It was there! She hurried to the window to get a closer look. There was no mistaking it! There, hanging heavily off two of the limbs was a bright red sparkling ball with golden glittered popsicle sticks sticking out in random order. It really was a hideous ornament, though Richard assured her each and every year that it was his favourite.

 _6-year-old Miriam was sitting on the barstool next to a small tree spinning back and forth in anticipation as Richard O'Connor slowly cut the tape from a poorly wrapped box one piece at a time._

" _I wonder what it could be?" He asked._

 _Young Miriam nearly vibrated. "I made it myself!"_

 _Richard O'Connor stopped unwrapping the gift and looked to her. "Really? Just for me then?"_

 _Miriam nodded eagerly and looked down at the paper as though she was trying to will the paper away._

" _Well, in that case, we better hurry and see." He began unwrapping the paper a bit faster; however, it was clear it was still far too slow for her._

 _Miriam's vibrating stopped, and she appeared to hold her breath as Richard began to lift the lid off the box._

" _Oh, my," Richard O'Connor exclaimed when he saw what was inside._

 _Clearly, the young girl took this as a good sign and let out a satisfid breath. She leant over the gift and then looked up to him. "You can put it on your tree since you don't have very many ornaments on it. I made it extra big because you're extra big."_

 _Richard laughed as he pulled the glittering monstrosity out of the box. "It's quite lovely my dear." He let it hang from one of his fingers, giving the light a good opportunity to reflect off the obscene amount of glitter._

" _It's a star!" Miriam told him eagerly._

" _I see that."_

" _I didn't want to use the five-pointed triangle star, everyone uses that, and it's just wrong." Her tone was quite serious._

" _I would have used cotton balls coated in gold glitter for gas; however, Edward Small used them all up on his snowman ornament. You'll just have to pretend that all those sticks are gaseous radiation." She told him._

 _"Gaseous radiation?" Richard asked._

 _Miriam's nodded eagerly._

 _"It's quite perfect my dear. Just lovely!" Richard smiled down at her making Miriam feel extremely proud. "In fact," he fixed the ornament to the front of the small tree between them, using two branches to hold the ugly ornament up, "I think we should move this fellow."_

 _Young Miriam's smile widened when he picked up the small table tree from the end of the bar and moved it to a table centring on the picture window looking out onto the street._

It seemed that _this_ universe's Richard favoured it as well.

"Merry Christmas Richard," she said to the sparkling Christmas tree.

"Miriam?"

Miriam was startled at the sound of a familiar voice from behind her.

Before she could even turn around, Miriam found herself being pulled into a bone crushing hug as Richard O'Conner pulled her to him. "Oh, thank the Lord! It's you!"

Miriam was shocked, but the hug wasn't unwelcome. Even if he thought she was some other Miriam, it was good to feel a sense of home. The reality of the situation came crashing down on her when she felt a dampness begin to permeate her hair. Richard was crying.

"Richard-" She didn't want to lie to him, let him believe she was _his_ world's Miriam.

He pulled away to get a good look at her, "We thought you were dead! That you'd died!" He cried before pulling her back to him. "I can't believe it. Oh, I can't believe it!" He was now full out sobbing.

 _Dead? Was she dead in this parallel world?_ To say that Miriam was shocked was an understatement. She had imagined all sorts of scenarios for her parallel counterpart; however, being dead hadn't even crossed her mind. She tried to turn her head away from Richard's chest so that she could breathe and was faced with the sight of the Christmas tree and that horrible ornament. An ornament she'd made for Richard in 2002. An ornament she'd made when she was six. How could _this_ Richard recognise her as Miriam? It was 2006 here. She certainly didn't look like she was 10-years-old anymore.

"Richard please," She used a bit more force to pull away. She hated doing this to the man; however, she wouldn't, couldn't lie to Richard, and she had questions, so many more questions.

Sensing the urgency in her voice Richard pulled back slightly, allowing her some room. "Miriam?"

Miriam took a deep breath. "Richard, I'm not… I'm not who you think I am."

Richard frowned. "Of course you are. Were you injured?" He studied her face a bit more.

Miriam shook her head.

"You look tired." He told her.

"I'm not injured. I'm fine. I'm just not me, or well I am me, but I'm not your me."

Richard frowned. "You're not making sense."

Miriam sighed. What could you say? _Sorry Richard, but I'm not the Miriam you know. She is probably dead, and I'm here because I'm actually from another universe?"_

She studied him for a moment and then told him, "I, I think I have a problem Richard, a really big problem and…" She glanced into the pub, "are Thomas and Eva in town or are they visiting Eva's family?"

"They've already turned in for the night. What is it?" His voice was full of concern.

"Can we talk inside? I think I need a drink, and after what I have to say, you might need one too."

Richard gave her a nod and then led her into the pub.

"Why don't you get comfortable," Richard gestured to her favourite booth. "I'll fix us a pint." Richard studied Miriam for a moment and then asked, his eyebrow raised, "Guinness?"

Miriam nodded with a soft smile. When Richard turned away, Miriam ran her hand along the worn wood table top. Was this _her_ favourite booth as well? Did Richard's Miriam do her summer homework here? Did _she_ sit and eat chips while she read Austin classics and Highlander romance novels?

She sat down in her usual spot and looked to where Richard was pouring their drinks. Watching him there, she could easily forget she wasn't in some strange universe or dreaming. She hadn't completely ruled out the possibility that this was all a manifestation of her imagination. She'd always had an active imagination.

She watched as Richard leant back for a moment to admire the beer as it moved and settled in the glass. She recalled him telling her when he'd poured her first Guinness Stout, "It's an art, my dear, a good pint of Guinness is a thing a beauty." Even when the pub was packed full and business was flying he'd told her, "There's no excuse for a bad pour my dear. No excuse at all." He'd been serious, quite serious.

Miriam settled back in her seat and looked around the pub. There were subtle changes; however, for the most part, it looked like Eva had just given the pub a good dusting and things had been shuffled around just slightly.

Her attention returned to Richard as he put their perfectly poured drinks on the table.

"Beautiful Richard. Just lovely."

He nodded to her in approval and sat down.

They stared at one another, observing the similarities, searching for the differences.

Richard was the first to move. He lifted his pint. "Always remember to forget, the troubles that passed away."

Miriam lifted her glass, "But never forget to remember, the blessings that come each day."

"Happy Christmas," they said together and took took their first drink, both with tears in their eyes.

An hour later Richard sat back in the booth and looked at his daughter who claimed she was not his daughter. He was at war with his mind. He didn't want to believe what she'd said was true, though he had to admit there was _something_ different about her. He couldn't quite place it. And, the fact that she'd been declared dead just three months ago, the dental records had been conclusive, was pulling at his heart. But here she was, his Miriam, his dear Miriam.

"You're not Miriam?" he asked, though the tone expressed his reluctant acceptance.

Miriam's heart clenched at the sound of pure grief in his voice. "No. I'm not you're Miriam."

"And in this other world, you're not my daughter?" He asked.

Miriam shook her head. "No." This thought seemed equally painful to him so she added, "Though I think I'd have liked that very much." She gave him a slight smile and put her hand on top of his. "You were always there for me. I was rather lucky, not many little girls get two dads." She nodded to the tree. "And, if your Miriam gave you that when she was six, then you have the same horrid taste in Christmas ornaments as your parallel you."

The corners of Richard's lips lifted. "Yeah, well, it was made by a very special little girl."

Miriam smiled softly at him. "Thanks."

There was a heavy sort of silence between them before he spoke once more, "It's so strange," he nodded to her, "You sitting there, so much like her." An odd expression crossed his face, "You were 10 in 2006 then?"

Miriam nodded, "Yep."

"Miriam is… was, she was twenty."

"That is strange," Miriam said thoughtfully. "I thought parallel worlds were supposed to be more, you know, parallel."

Richard let out a laugh. "That _is_ my Miriam."

"So you're going to try to get back then?" Richard asked, "With the help of this Doctor?"

Miriam nodded. "I suppose I have to."

"Why? Who's to say that?" Richard asked.

"Why what?" Miriam asked.

"Why do you think you'd have to return to the other world."

"Well, you for one," Miriam told him. "You'll be eaten yourself up finding I've just disappeared."

"As well as I should be, letting you walk home alone." It was evident from Richard's tone that he wasn't pleased with his parallel self.

"Don't be so harsh." Miriam squeezed his hand. "Like I said, I'd been walking that path for years, and as much as I'd have liked it, you weren't my dad."

"Still, I have half a mind to go with you and give myself a piece of my mind," Richard grumbled; however, there was a lightness to his eyes that hadn't been there since they'd sat down at the table.

"I should probably stay away from Thomas and Eva," Miriam told him. "I don't want to cause any more heartache."

Richard took her hands in his, "Oh don't you even think of it. I know for a fact Thomas and Eva, regardless of what universe they are from, would want to know. You may not be _our_ Eva, but you're still our Eva all the same. Just different. I don't think they'd forgive me if they didn't know."

"But-" Miriam tried to argue,

"Now don't you now 'but' me Miriam, be you O'Connor or Rasmussen. You let your old dad handle this."


	4. Home Away from Home

**Chapter 4 – Home Away From Home**

Miriam nearly dropped her stout when a loud scream and the sound of shattering glass broke the contemplative silence that had fallen between her and Richard.

Richard shot up, though he was careful that his glass didn't spill, and hurried over to his sister-in-law.

There she was, sweet Eva O'Connor, her face pale as a ghost. Miriam supposed it was only natural. After all, to Eva, Miriam was a ghost.

"Oh Lord!" Eva gasped. "No! No! No!" she cried and leant into Richard's body as he attempted to comfort her.

"Eva," Richard said calmly. "Suhhh now. It's okay."

"Miriam," Eva whispered. "There," she lifted a shaking hand and pointed in Miriam's direction, her eyes wide. "Miriam," Eva whispered again and pulled away from Richard slowly.

Miriam remained fixed.

Involuntarily, the older woman moved slowly in the direction of the figure that she was sure was an apparition.

"Eva," Richard said calmly. He put his hand on her shoulder and gently tried to stop her. "It's not-."

Eva paid him no mind.

Before Miriam could formulate any sort of response, she was pulled into the smaller woman's arms.

"I-" Miriam began.

"EVA!" The sound of Thomas O'Connor's shout and threatening appearance, a large wooden bat in his hand, silenced the young woman.

Richard turned to face his brother; however, Eva's attention remained fixed on Miriam.

When Thomas saw the sight before him, the bat in his hand dropped to the wooden floor. His feet locked in place; however, his body began to shake from the rush of adrenaline that coursed through his body and the sight before him. After his breathing had slowed, he forced his eyes away from the impossible sight and looked to his brother as if to confirm that he saw the same thing. His eyes darted back to the sight of his wife hugging a young woman, a young woman who could only be their Miriam O'Connor.

Fifteen minutes later found all four sitting at Miriam's table, each with a glass of strong Scottish whisky. Eva had insisted.

"I don't believe it," Eva shook her head, her face still wet with the tears. "I… it's not possible."

"I'm sorry," Miriam said softly. "I'm not sure-"

"A parallel world?" Thomas asked. It was clear he was beginning to accept the possibility.

Miriam nodded to him and then looked to Eva, a look of concern on her face. She wasn't sure what to say to convince her. It was then she remembered. "I know! I know!" She pulled her purse into her lap and began to shuffle around. She briefly glanced up to Richard, "You said Miriam couldn't cook."

He nodded slowly.

She returned to her excavation, littering the tabletop with various items. "It's in here. I know it is." She looked up to Eva. "You gave it to me just the other day." She quickly returned to her task. The three O'Connor's watched as she began unfolding crumpled receipts that had been collected over the last few months.

"Here it is!" Miriam held up a wrinkled receipt with writing on the back. "What about this!" She held the paper out to Eva.

Eva's reach was hesitant, as though she knew that whatever was written on that receipt would confirm what Miriam, the Miriam across from her, had to say.

The younger woman and the two O'Connor brothers watched Eva read the writing on the back of the wrinkled paper.

"It can't be," Eva whispered, and her head rose to look at Miriam.

Miriam nodded to the paper. "You gave me that last Sunday, well, my last Sunday."

Eva looked back down at the receipt once more and whispered, "Banana bread."

Miriam nodded.

"My granny's banana bread."

Miriam nodded.

"With rum." Eva set the paper down on the table, and Thomas picked it up to examine it for himself.

"Did you ever give that to her?" Miriam asked softly.

Eva shook her head slowly and then Eva began to cry once more. Miriam could hear the grief and utter disappointment in the sound.

Thomas pushed the receipt over to Richard. He didn't bother to pick it up. He had already accepted the truth.

Watching Eva cry, Miriam felt her throat tighten and then she released her own sob before burying her head into the strong arms of her would-be father. Her cry grew even more as he pulled her to him.

Just when Miriam felt she couldn't cry anymore, she was drawn from Richard's embrace by Eva's strained voice.

"Well, that's that then." Eva sat up rigidly, decisively, though she didn't pull away from her husband's comforting arms. She nodded to Miriam as though she'd come to some sort of decision. Though, it was clear from the movement of her throat that she was holding back another sob. "You're still our Miriam, and that is that." She then finished off the whisky in her glass. "Just different."

All four seemed to let out a sigh. All would be well. Regardless of where Miriam, _this_ Miriam had come from. They were a family. Always a family.

Eva's declaration lightened the confusion and grief that had only moments before filled the room.

After Miriam had finished her glass of whisky, Eva took the glass from her.

"Let's head on up." She lifted her head towards the floor above. "I'll make some tea, and we can get a bit more comfortable. I'd like to hear more about this parallel world."

Miriam allowed a soft smile to lighten her face. She nodded and began putting her purse back together.

Upon reaching the O'Connor lounge, Richard gestured to a well-worn settee. "Have a seat."

Miriam dropped down into the settee and then smiled up at Richard. "You've still got it," she let out a laugh and ran her hands over the threadbare blue fabric.

Richard and Thomas looked confused.

Thomas nodded to the settee. "That settee will be there until the fabric is completely worn through. You know how Eva is," Thomas told her. He then questioned, "She got rid of it?"

Miriam nodded and then smiled at Thomas. "You," she nodded to him with an amused smile, "well the parallel you, dropped a bucket of paint on it when he tried to repair the ceiling." She glanced above her. The ceiling hadn't been repaired yet. "I'd recommend moving the settee."

Thomas gave Miriam a smile, "Thanks. Anything else I should look out for?" He asked.

Miriam thought about it for a brief moment and smiled. "Where's the fun in that? Though I'll tell you, Eva was quite happy with the new settee you bought her. Had a recliner on one end."

Thomas looked up at the ceiling. "You know, I do really need to get around to fixing that."

Richard was about to say something when their attention was drawn to the television that had been left on when Thomas ran down to see about Eva's scream.

Eva, who'd just returned with a tea tray, nearly dropped it upon hearing a horrible roar. All eyes widened as three monstrous looking aliens filled the screen.

The image of the aliens had lasted only seconds before the cameras focused on a startled looking reporter.

"These remarkable images have been relayed right across the world," he explained. Behind him was a picture of the largest of the three creatures, its dangerous red eyes making it clear they were not friendly.

Focused on the telly, Eva set the tea tray down on a side table before sinking down onto the settee next to Miriam.

All three watched as the video revealed an unnatural rocky formation.

"It is now believed," the reporter continued, that these images are not taken from Mars, but from this rocky…" the Reporter stuttered as the camera returned to him, "this strange, possibly a spaceship."

"Doesn't look anything like that one, you remember, the one that crashed into Big Ben," Thomas told the room as all four continued to watch as various images were cycled across the screen.

"They said that was a hoax," Eva reminded him.

Thomas turned to his wife, "Oh I doubt that. You know how they deal with these things, all sorts of cover-ups. Probably some different sort of species."

"Have they had aliens land in your world?" Thomas asked Miriam.

Miriam shook her head but clarified, "Well, there's always reports and such, but nothing like this."

Thomas nodded and everyone's attention returned to the television.

"Despite claims of an alien hoax," the reporter continued, "it's been reported that NATO forces are on red alert."

"See," Thomas nodded to the screen.

"In your world, in the parallel world, that Doctor, that Doctor is some sort of fictional superhero that goes around fighting aliens?" Richard asked.

"Well, I guess so." Miriam shrugged. "I'm… I know he goes about trying to save everyone… but well, like I said, I never really watched the show." She turned to Richard with a worried expression on her face. "He's sick Richard, really sick. When I was at Jackie's, that's where Rose and the Doctor are, he was still trying to… he said he was still regenerating. It went all wrong I guess. It was awful. I don't think he can help us. Not now."

It was nearly three in the morning when Eva pulled herself up from her seat and stood. "I think it's about time for bed. Alien invasion or not, I'm exhausted."

Miriam agreed. She'd been tired before arriving at O'Connor's, and after two pints of Guinness, and a glass of Eva's whisky, she could barely keep her eyes open. She'd been dozing off and on, leaning on Richard's arm, for the last hour.

Eva gestured for Miriam to stand. "I'll show you to your," she faltered momentarily, "I'll… show you to Miriam's room."

Miriam nodded sleepily and stood to follow the older woman.

When they arrived at the bedroom, Miriam couldn't help but notice many familiar items laying about.

"You'll find some night clothes in the top drawer." Eva gestured to a large cabinet.

"I just haven't…" Eva ran her hand over the back of a wooden desk chair as she looked around the room, "I haven't been able to pack anything up yet." After a moment, her eyes landed on Miriam. "Perhaps it was meant to be, maybe… well… despite everything, I'm glad you're here." Eva walked over to the younger woman and pulled her into a tight embrace before pulling back and looking Miriam in the eye. "You make yourself at home." She looked around the room, "Everything… well… I think it's just right."

Miriam knew exactly what the older woman meant and nodded. "Thank you, Eva," she said softly and leant in to give the older woman a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you."

Eva patted her on the arm, "Get some sleep, my love. Alien invasion or not, the O'Connor family is going to have a Happy Christmas tomorrow morning. I expect you up then, rise and shine."

Miriam couldn't help but laugh at the stern look Eva was giving her.

"Of course," Miriam promised and then watched as Eva left the room.

Despite all the strangeness of finding herself in a parallel world and the threat of an alien invasion, Miriam had no trouble falling asleep.

* * *

Miriam put her arm over her eyes to block out the sunshine that was streaming through the window of her room. Knowing very well she couldn't lay there all day, she lowered it, stretched out like a cat, and then opened her eyes. That's when remembered. She wasn't in her room. This wasn't part of a strange dream. It wasn't a hallucination. She was in her dead counterpart's bedroom. Dead.

She looked down to the foot of the bed and stared at the large fluffy purple dog. She remembered that dog. She'd seen it in the mall when she was a kid. Her father had said it was a waste of money. Apparently, this world's Miriam had convinced Richard, or perhaps Thomas or Eva, that it was absolutely necessary that she have that thing. She giggled. Miriam had to admit now, looking at it there, it was rather ugly. Still, she couldn't help but consider the different lives she and her counterpart had lived.

Miriam got out a bed and pulled on the dressing gown that she'd laid out the night before. Well... five hours ago, she corrected when she looked at the clock hanging over the desk. From there, her eyes travelled to a number of certificates and awards that hung nearby. It was obvious that Miriam O'Connor had been drawn to the sciences. Oh, she, Miriam Rasmussen, had an interest in the sciences, but her true love was singing, though acting was a close second. She leant closer to the various science club awards. Miriam Rasmussen had never received an award for physics s it related to bouncy balls.

She touched the glass preserving Miriam O'Connor's high school diploma and traced the name. It looked so strange. The other her had gone to Roland Hill High. Rasmus Rasmussen would never have sent his daughter there. She'd gone to St. Luke's Preparatory College in Bristol. And, while St. Luke's wasn't the most prominent school, it was extremely well known, and one of the best for those studying the arts. Education was extremely important to him. He was a scientist after all. She briefly wondered if she'd focused on the arts for just that reason. It would have been extraordinarily hard to impress Rasmus Rasmussen with a cardboard display explaining the science behind popcorn. He'd always been impressed with her musical ability, something he'd sorely lacked.

They'd made a strange pair, and he was often mistaken as her grandfather. He'd been in the Second World War after all. From what she'd been told, it had been quite the surprise when he'd adopted her at the age of 74. She often wondered how he'd gotten away with that: a 74-year-old single man adopting a baby girl. No, she knew very well. It was exceedingly rare for someone to say no to Rasmus Rasmussen. He'd been a rather intimidating man. She smiled fondly at that thought. Rasmus Rasmussen had been an orphan, and deep inside that hard exterior, he'd been a loving father, in his own way of course. She wiped away the tears that she hadn't even realised had filled her eyes. Oh yes, she'd always considered Richard a sort of second father, but Rasmus Rasmussen, despite his hard exterior, was hers, all hers. She couldn't help but wonder if he was still alive. He'd been alive in her 2006. Obviously, he'd not adopted Miriam O'Connor. Was Rasmus Rasmussen alone?

Miriam let out a deep sigh and shook herself. She gave the room another look over and then stretched. She was slightly surprised, despite having only five hours of sleep, that she felt perfectly rested.

* * *

"I could get used to this," Eva O'Connor said before taking a sip of her morning coffee. It was clear the woman was already comfortable with Miriam considering she still had her curlers in her hair. Miriam knew Eva never let anyone, other than family, see her in her curlers. That very fact reassured Miriam more than anything that she'd really been accepted.

"Richard's an excellent cook, but he's not one for mornings," Eva told Miriam as she watched the young woman use a spatula to turn the potatoes in the frying pan.

"Just the same then," Miriam added as she pushed the sausages to the side of the pan.

"And to see you there," Eva leant back in her seat, "well, she was good at mixing up all her experiments but couldn't seem to apply it to cooking."

"Well, I had to fend for myself. Dad was about the same as you're Eva. He did all sorts of fascinating experiments." Miriam glanced back at Eva. "But couldn't make instant oatmeal."

Both women laughed.

"I had a hard enough time dragging him to the table," Miriam continued, "let alone get him to cook something." She gave the frying pan a good shake before moving it off the burner. She turned to the other woman. "If it weren't for you and Richard, I'd have probably starved before I got old enough to make my own breakfast over the summers."

Eva nodded to a lump under a cloth on the centre of the table. "That will be your real test there."

Miriam smiled slightly. "Oh… I think Richard will be surprised."

"Well doesn't this look fine." Richard O'Connor surveyed the table now loaded with sausages, fried potatoes, and a bowl of fresh mixed fruit. He patted his belly. He leant down and gave his sister-in-law a kiss before turning to watch Miriam who was now frying up some eggs

"You take them over easy, right Eva?" Miriam asked.

"That's right."

Miriam lifted two perfectly fried eggs from the pan, placed the on a plate, and handed them over.

"Sunnyside?" Miriam asked Richard. "You'll take three?"

Richard gave her a hearty laugh and nodded. "I take it my parallel self was treated to your breakfasts?"

Miriam nodded. "When dad was away," she didn't see Richard wince slightly, but he quickly recovered, "I'd stay over. Eva taught me how to make eggs, but…" Miriam plated the three eggs and handed the plate to him.

"Thank you, my dear."

She nodded and then leant over to pulled the towel off the lump on the table.

"Ah ha…" Richard eyed the bread, his brow narrowed in good humour. "I suppose that's my recipe. Seems we O'Connor's have been revealing all the family secrets."

Miriam giggled. "We'll see."

They all turned their attention to the hallway. Thomas O'Connor could be heard dragging his heavy feet towards the kitchen.

"Egg beaters?" Miriam asked Eva.

Eva smiled and waved her hand at her. "Oh go on, it's Christmas. Besides, it would be torture for him to be left with fruit and egg beaters while we dine on this." She gestured to the food on the table.

"Well," Thomas O'Connor said as he leant back in his chair, brushing the Irish soda bread crumbs off of his beard, "She's got you beat Richard. Hands down."

Miriam smiled, and Richard frowned, though there was no real disappointment in the look.

"Well, I suppose I have to admit it's true," Richard conceded.

"You've topped it, Miriam," Thomas told her as he reached for another slice of the bread.

"That's what you said before, the other you I mean."

Whatever Richard was about to say died upon his lips and his eyes grew wide.

"What?" Thomas and Miriam said together. They then followed his gaze.

"Oh my God!" Miriam exclaimed.

"EVA!" Thomas hurried to his wife who was now standing, a strange blue glow hovering over her head.

"What is it?" Thomas looked to Miriam, as though she had the answers. Seeing she was just as stunned as he was, his attention returned to his wife. "Eva!" he cried. He gave his wife a shake; however, she made no response. In fact, it was clear to all she was in some sort of trance.

They tried to stop her; however, every time they tried to forcibly hold her back there was such a look of pain in her eyes, that they couldn't bear to do it. Instead, they followed her. They soon realised it was not just their Eva who was affected. Richard, Thomas and Miriam were horrified to see the street full of families trying to get the attention of their loved ones, who all had the strange blue light glowing about their head.

"NO!" Thomas called out to his wife as it looked like she might jump off the building. They had followed Eva, along with other families, to the tallest building near the pub, which happened to be just across the street from the Powell Estate.

"It's happening everywhere." Miriam looked to Thomas. "There are so many."

It was true, nearly every tall building was topped with people who looked as though they were about to jump.

"What's going on? Have you heard anything?" Richard O'Connor's demanded news from whoever was on the other line. "We're on the roof. With Eva." Richard glanced to where his brother was standing behind his wife, holding her hand. They'd all given up on trying to get anyone from backing away from the roof.

"Yes. Yes. When?" Richard questioned. It was evident he wasn't getting any reassuring news.

Miriam's attention was drawn to Thomas, as he murmured his wife's name as he removed her curlers. He'd muttered something about how horrified she'd be if she knew she'd been standing on the ledge with her hair all done up in those things.

"Right. Okay." Richard gave a firm nod and then flipped his phone closed.

He looked to Thomas. "They're saying not to disturb them. Not to try to move them. Tommy was just watching the news. They're saying there's some sort of genetic link. All these people," he gestured to all the people lined up at the edge of the rooftop, "they're linked."

"By blood," Miriam murmured. "It's got to be blood."

She looked up to Thomas. "Eva's A positive. I'm betting all these people..." She glanced down the row of people standing alongside Eva.

"The Prime Minister's asking for that Doctor. Asking if anyone can find him." Richard told her.

"You know where he is." Thomas looked at her, his eyes pleading with her to somehow have an answer.

"I… He was at Jackie's but… but he was…"

Richard looked to Miriam. "Go, Miriam, go see if he's still there, at least so we know-"

BOOM!

The very earth shook, and the sound of breaking glass surrounded them. The air was filled with screams and cries of terror. It was then IT appeared. The alien rock-like ship. It began to descend until it loomed above them. The sound of fear was all around them.

"Go, Miriam, even if there's a chance… even if it's just to know…" Richard pled with her.

Miriam nodded and without another word ran.

* * *

"ROSE!" Jackie cried.

Miriam turned the corner to see Jackie Tyler standing in the middle of the alley, bags of groceries at her feet. She was standing there, looking up at the sky, at the ship high above. It was then Miriam noticed that the Tardis was gone. Both Police Boxes were gone.

It was then Jackie noticed her. "Miriam!" Jackie ran to the other woman.

"She's gone… they just disappeared," Jackie cried.

"Was it the Doctor?" Miriam asked, a hopeful look in her eyes.

Jackie shook her head wildly. "No! No!" She cried. "He's still out. They were there. It… It wasn't like before. It wasn't normal," Jackie tried to explain.

"What do you mean?" Miriam asked.

"Like before. Like always. The Tardis doesn't leave like that. It just… it just sorta disappeared." Jackie looked to Miriam, her eyes wide and full of fear. "It wasn't right and the Doctor… the Doctor…"

"He was still unconscious?" Miriam asked.

Jackie nodded.

Miriam paled.

"What am I gonna do?" Jackie asked Miriam as though she had the answers. "In that other world, what happens? Is my daughter all right?"

"I… I don't know." Miriam shook her head and began to cry. What was going to happen? "I don't know." What she did know was that the Doctor had all sorts of companions, and there was the fact that she'd already learned that this parallel world wasn't quite as parallel as she thought it would be. "I'm not sure it would be the same even if I knew. Things so similar but there… there are differences."

"I… I…" Jackie looked up towards the spaceship, "ROSE!" She yelled once more.

"Jackie, come on. Please…" Miriam wrapped her arm around the older woman. "Come with me. My family, well my friends, sorta family from my other world are on the roof with Eva… my sorta mother."

Jackie looked at her confused.

"The O'Connor's," Miriam tried to explain.

"From the pub?" Jackie asked.

Miriam nodded and pulled on her hand. "We've got to stick together."

Jackie didn't move but looked up at the ship.

Miriam pulled her hand, "Please Jackie!"

Jackie turned to her. "I… Miriam?"

"Come with me. We'll stay together."

Jackie studied the young woman next to her for a moment. She gave one more glance up towards the spaceship and then allowed Miriam to pull her along.


	5. Muriel Rasmussen

**Chapter 5 – Muriel Rasmussen**

"Miriam?" Richard was nearly knocked over when she collided into him. He could tell by the worried look on her face that she hadn't found the Doctor. He glanced past her to see a dishevelled looking woman, tears streaking down her face. It was clear something more had occurred.

He felt Miriam bury herself into his chest, and instinctively he wrapped his arms around her. "What is it? What's happened?"

"They're gone, Richard! They were taken!"

In response, the woman behind Miriam burst into tears and cried, "They've got my Rose and that… that… Doctor's useless!"

 _This must be Jackie Tyler,_ Richard thought. Seeing how distraught the woman was, he held out an arm to her.

Without hesitation, Jackie accepted his comfort.

Richard glanced at his brother, who was watching the trio with a worried expression. He shook his head, as though answering Thomas' silent question. The Doctor wasn't coming. They didn't have any answers. There was little hope.

Moments later, Jackie pulled away from the embrace. "Phone!" She looked up at Richard, a wild look in her eyes. "Do you have a phone. I'll call her. I can try to call her." Even before he could answer, she began to frantically look around her.

"TINA!" Jackie rushed away towards a short woman with bright yellow-blond hair. She was standing motionless on the edge of the building. This didn't seem to deter the older woman. "Phone! Do you have your phone?"

Of course, Tina didn't answer. Jackie's eyes widened as she realised why. This shock lasted only a moment before she began rummaging around inside Tina's dressing gown pockets.

She let out a cry when she couldn't find Tina's phone.

"Jackie!" Richard called out to her.

Jackie whipped around to face the man. He was holding up his cell phone. She rushed over and grabbed it from him. "Why didn't you say so!" She yelled as she began to dial, pressing the buttons with force.

Richard was wise enough not to reply.

Richard and Miriam watched the woman closely as she pressed the phone to her ear and then began pacing as she waited for her daughter to answer. With each passing moment, Jackie's face grew more and more pale. Miriam felt her chest tighten when Jackie slammed the lid of the phone down and then opened it to dial once more. Jackie repeated this process two more times before she looked to Miriam.

"She's not answering," Jackie told her with a hollow tone. "She's not… she's not picking up." Tears began to fall once more.

Miriam approached slowly and embraced the older woman. Jackie didn't respond to Miriam's attempt to comfort her. Then, just as she was going to pull away, Jackie latched onto her. "Rose… they've gone off before… but this was different." Jackie pulled back to look at the younger woman. "She… usually, answers. She usually…" Miriam was sure Jackie was about to break down once more; however, the woman's grief was interrupted by screams, mingled with cries of relief.

The people who'd been lined up along the edge of the roof stepped back.

Jackie's eyes widened when she realised what this might mean. "Rose!" She looked to Miriam. "The Doctor!" Without any further word, Jackie took off towards the stairs.

Miriam ran after her; however, she was pulled back by an older woman who looked vaguely familiar to her. Her eyes widened when she realised it was Mrs Harlow, an older looking Mrs Harlow.

"Miriam!" The woman looked up at her with wide eyes. "It's you!"

Miriam's body seemed to have frozen in place. She couldn't respond.

"Alastair! Alastair!" Mrs Harlow called out, not moving her eyes from the young woman. "Alive! Look! Your Miriam's alive!"

Miriam's eyes widened, and her breathing stopped. She slowly turned to see Alastair Theodore Harlow the third rushing in their direction. When he reached his mother, Theo looked to the woman who was in her grasp.

Seconds after he turned to look at her, the cheating bastard pulled Miriam to him and then kissed her soundly. She was glad she didn't scream; it was clear he was trying to deepen the kiss. Instead, she wrenched away from him and gave him a resounding slap.

Theo stumbled backwards, his eyes wide as he raised his hand to his face as though to verify the pain was real. "Wha… What?" He stuttered, shocked at her violent reaction to his kiss.

Mrs Harlow screamed upon witnessing Miriam's violence towards her son.

As soon as she saw the man, Miriam saw red and completely forgot that _this_ Alastair Theodore Harlow the third was not her Theo. She was unable to separate the fact that the man before her wasn't the one who'd _had something_ for the red headed bimbo from the hotel.

"Good Lord!" Richard rushed to stand between the shocked Theo, pale Mrs Harlow, and angry Miriam.

"What the hell?" Theo dropped his hand from his face, it had already become red, and would no doubt eventually form into a handprint.

"It's not what… She's not…" Richard began to explain.

Mrs Harlow pushed through, her initial shock had worn off, and she was in a rush to defend her son.

"She's not Miriam," Richard finished and then held out his arm to stop the angry Mr Harlow.

"What?" Theo voiced his confusion once more. "What the hell?" It was his turn to become angry.

Eva pushed her way through and stepped in front of Theo. "Sister! She's Miriam's sister!"

Miriam fought not to react. _Sister?_

"Twins," Richard added. "She's Miriam's twin." He glanced briefly at Miriam and then named her, "Muriel."

Both Mrs Harlow and Theo narrowed their brows, clearly not believing them. Nobody'd ever mentioned Miriam having a twin.

"Yeah?" Theo snapped. "Well… where've you been all this time then? Just suddenly appearing out of nowhere."

"Bristol. I've been in school in Bristol. I just found out about her, about having a sister… just last year." Miriam defended herself. She narrowed her eyes at him. "Anyway, I just traced her to London. We were actually born in-"

"Yeah," Theo cut her off, "Greece. I know."

Miriam nodded slowly. Apparently, this world's Miriam had been born in Greece as well.

The two were locked in an examination of each other. Theo was trying to see if he could see some sort of difference, any difference between his Miriam and this so-called Muriel. At the same time, _Muriel_ was studying him to see whether or not this universe's Theo deserved the slap she'd given him. She supposed there was no way of telling. She'd been oblivious to Theo's, the Theo from her universe, cheating ways. She supposed it was possible that this bloke wasn't an ass. She'd already determined that this world wasn't as parallel to her own as she'd imagined.

With that thought, her anger seemed to dissipate, and the winding tension in her shoulders relaxed. She let out a sigh and then told him, "Look… I'm sorry. I'm sorry for slapping you, but you gave me a bit of a shock."

He just looked at her.

"I'm… I…" She let out another sigh and held out her hand to him, "Muriel Rasmussen."

He looked down at her hand as though he was afraid to take it.

She studied the changing of expression on the familiar face and began to feel slightly guilty. _This_ Theo hadn't cheated on her, and she couldn't blame him for something his counterpart had done in some other universe. It was obvious from the man's transformation from anger and suspicion to a look of genuine sadness that he was beginning to realise that she just might be telling the truth.

He took her hand. "Alistair Harlow."

 _Alastair?_ With that one word, _Muriel_ knew that _this_ Theo was not the man who she'd found naked in that hotel room with another woman.

* * *

"By the ancient rites of combat, I forbid you to scavenge here for the rest of time," the Doctor declared. "And when go you back to the stars and tell others of this planet, when you tell them of its riches, its people, its potential. When you talk of the Earth, then make sure that you tell them this." The Doctor looked directly at a grey looking Sycorax who was seated atop a dais. "It is defended."

The elder Sycorax nodded gravely. They would honour the agreement.

Pleased that this was finalised the Doctor turned cheerfully to his party, a bounce in his step. "That's that then!"

Rose couldn't help but laugh, pleased with the outcome and the reassurance that the man before her was _her_ Doctor. There was no question about it now.

"Oh yeah!" Mickey cheered from his place next to Rose. "That's right. It is defended!"

Harriet let out a sigh of relief, while Alex dictated something into his headset.

"Shall we then?" The Doctor gestured to the Tardis, gave Rose a bright smile, and then held out his hand to her.

Rose gave another laugh, placed her hand in his, and they hurried towards the Tardis. Despite the fact it had only been two days, it felt like ages since she'd run with the Doctor.

Mickey rolled his eyes and began to follow behind; however, before he reached the Tardis, the Sycorax activated their transport beam to return the group to Earth.

The last thing Mickey Smith saw before he was blinded by the white light, was an explosion of blue and green sparks and then he heard the sound of doors slamming closed, followed by a struggling Tardis engine.

Upon reappearing in an alleyway, just off Bloxom Road, Mickey was horrified to see that the Tardis was nowhere to be seen.

"Rose!" He whipped around frantically. "Doctor!" He called out.

"Where'd they go?" Harriet questioned as she looked around for the Doctor and Rose. "What happened?"

"I saw an explosion! There was an explosion!" Mickey cried.

Alex nodded. He had seen the sparks as well.

"ROSE!" Mickey called once more.

"Did they kill them? Are they dead?" Harriet asked. "What happened?"

"No!" Mickey shouted. "They couldn't be. I heard the Tardis! I heard the engine starting up!" He looked to Harriet Jones. "There was the explosion… but…"

They all looked up as the sound of engines filled the air and the ship high above began to turn. Would it really leave? Would they fulfil their promise? Was Rose and the Doctor still on board the ship?

Mickey Smith turned to the Prime Minister. "Maybe they-" but before he could say anymore, five green laser beams shot up into the sky, firing at the retreating Sycorax ship.

His breath caught in his throat. "What?" He forced the air from his lungs and then turned sharply towards the Prime Minister. His brow narrowed as he watched her whisper something to her aid. It was obvious she wasn't surprised that the ship had been shot down.

"You…" Mickey's voice was nearly a whisper. "You…" His voice rose. He didn't want to believe it. What had she done?

Harriet Jones shifted uneasily upon making eye contact with the young man.

Mickey paled. "Rose… the Tardis…" He choked. "You shot it down! YOU!"

"I had to." Harriet Jones told him, trying to convince herself she'd done the right thing. "You heard him. You heard the Doctor. They would have told others, told them of our planet, of the riches. The Doctor can't always defend us."

"Yeah!" Mickey shouted. "Because you blew him up!"

"They were gone!" Harriet shifted once more. She hoped they were gone.

"You don't know that!" He glared down at the Prime Minister with so much anger that he felt as though he might combust. "You good as killed them!" He accused. "You might have killed Rose! Killed the Doctor!" Mickey shook his head. This hadn't really happened. This couldn't have happened. "They were leaving!" he shouted at her. "They made an agreement with the Doctor!"

"The Doctor doesn't speak for the Earth!" Harriet retorted.

"That was Murder!" Mickey moved closer.

Harriet backed up, a look of fear on her face. "It was defence." Her voice sounded weak.

"They were leaving! That wasn't defence!"

In response, Harriet stepped back once more, nearly tripping over an uneven bit of concrete. She glanced briefly at Alex who looked uncomfortable. It was clear by his expression that he wasn't sure the Prime Minister had done what was best for their country, for their world.

"You're so concerned about who they'd tell, about them telling others." Mickey cornered the older woman against a rubbish bin. "You of all people know that there is more out there… they already know of us! You were there! The Slitheen. Do you think they don't know?" he gestured towards the sky.

Harriet Jones looked like she might faint.

"You know what you've just told them? Told the universe? We're MONSTERS. We LIE! We're MURDERERS! Shoot first, and no questions later because you've destroyed them… you murdered them!"

He glanced at Alex. "That's what you got!" He told the aid. "That's who you work for!" With that, Mickey stomped away, unable to look at the traitor anymore.

* * *

Rose groaned from her place on the floor as the Tardis continued to shake violently. Her momentary disorientation ended when part of the Tardis console exploded. She watched with wide eyes as the Doctor scrambled to his feet and threw himself towards the console.

"NO! NO! NO!" he cried as he rushed around the Tardis trying to stop the disaster that was occurring.

Rose's heart felt like it had fallen into her stomach and her body felt like a lead weight as she heard the sound that usually made her heart race full of happiness, groan in agony. Something was wrong with the Tardis, very, very wrong.

She shot off the floor upon hearing the Doctor yell out in pain. Her eyes widened as she watched him dance around in a circle holding his hand. She was relieved when he began shaking it and appeared to be okay. This relief lasted only moments when a shower of green sparks shot out not far from her, just under the grating between her and the console. Her eyes widened, and she rushed towards where a fire extinguisher was hanging off the wall. Just before reaching the extinguisher, the Tardis shook violently once more, but this time Rose was able to stand her ground and continue on, pulling the extinguisher off the wall.

It wasn't long before Rose and the Doctor had the fire under control.

"We'll that wasn't so bad." The Doctor dropped the fire extinguisher at his feet and then let out a sigh of relief.

He should have known better by now than to say something like that. Just as he relaxed, the Tardis gave one last shake and then dropped, like an elevator that had broken free.

They both screamed.

The Doctor groaned and rolled onto his side to look for Rose. He let out a relieved sigh upon seeing her trying to sit up. He followed, and they let out a simultaneous groan.

"What was that?" Rose looked to the alien across from her.

"It was a combination of the transport beam and the sparking from when the tea fell into the circuits under the grating. There was also the mess from my regeneration. The Tardis wasn't ready for travel."

"Obviously." Rose pulled herself up using one of the pillars. "Where are we?" She asked as she tried to smooth her hair out of her face.

The Doctor wobbled slightly as he walked towards the monitor. He frowned. "Don't know. Monitor's broken." He turned to her. "Only one way to find out." He nodded towards the doors. Rose couldn't help but notice that his usual excitement seemed dampened; however, there was still the sense of adventure glittering in his eyes. She supposed this was some relief. She hated to admit it, even to herself, but it was the first time in a long while that her anticipation as to what she might find through those doors felt more like dread than excitement. She supposed knowing that it was possible they'd be stranded for a while tainted her usual sense of adventure.

She stood back and let the Doctor be the one to take a first look at where they'd landed. When he didn't move from his place in the doorway of the Tardis, she moved forward to stand beside him. She couldn't breathe, and it wasn't just the frozen air blowing across the icy landscape before her. This was bad, really, really bad. There, not fifty meters away, was a herd of woolly mammoth.

"Rose, welcome to the future grounds of the Powell Estate, London, England. Only 32,006 years until the first Christmas."


	6. Chapter 6

Miriam, along with many of those who still remained on the rooftop, let out a startled scream as the great spaceship above let out a burst of exhaust. Her eyes widened as her gaze looked towards the giant alien ship still hovering above them. It wasn't until her breathing slowed that she realised she had instinctively latched onto Theo... no, Alastair. She quickly stepped away from him, though her hand remained firm in is grasp.

"Jackie," Miriam murmured under her breath and then looked in the direction of the stairwell. The exit was now congested with frightened people. While the people of Earth were no longer under control by the alien threat, the ominous spaceship still hung overhead, and people were hurrying to get as far away as possible. Her heart began to beat slightly louder.

"Muriel?" Alastair pulled on her hand and attempted to draw her attention back to him.

She whipped her head towards him. "What?" She studied him for a moment as though she'd completely forgotten he was there.

"I..." Alastair began.

Miriam interrupted whatever he'd planned on saying by pulling her hand from his, wiping it on her trousers. "I can't! I've got..." Miriam's words died slightly upon seeing the hurt expression on Alastair's face; however, her look of concern vanished upon hearing the spaceship overhead give a slight rumble. She glanced up at it for a moment and then looked back to him. "I've got to go..." She smiled sadly at him. She was about to hurry away when he grabbed onto her arm.

"Where..." He tried to ask, but she interrupted. "I've got to go. I've got to find the Doctor!"

He refused to let her go, despite her protest. "Are you hurt? Why do you need a doctor?" he asked with a look of concern that would have normally had her heart soring. However, at the moment, all she could think of was getting away. She yanked her arm away from him and began to back away. "No... Sorry! I've... I've got to go!" She ran.

Just before disappearing down the stairwell she caught a glimpse of Richard holding the young man back. Richard gave her a sad sort of nod that seemed to say, go on.

Miriam didn't hesitate.

Miriam carefully pushed through the crowds of people and then ran towards the Powell Estates. She had to find Jackie... find Rose... find the Doctor. So many thoughts whirled through her mind. What would happen when she got there? If the Doctor could send her home, would she have time to give the O'Connor family, this world's O'Connor family, a proper farewell? She'd seen something in Richard's eyes just before she'd entered the stairwell. There was sadness there. He was worried she wouldn't say goodbye. She suddenly felt slightly ill. They'd grieved when her counterpart died, they would no doubt grieve once more when she left. However, she also knew her world's O'Connor family would be missing her. Richard would be miserable, thinking it was somehow his fault. She had to give them a proper goodbye.

Her concerns were shoved aside when she was nearly knocked off her feet by the sound of another BOOM! She scrambled to keep her footing and looked up into the sky, expecting to see another great ship entering the atmosphere. Her eyes widened. The ship was gone! All the remained in the air were great billows of rock, dust, and smoke. Miriam crouched against one of the walls of the alleyway. She panted heavily as she watched the horrible sight. Had the Doctor done this? Where there had once been a monstrous rocky ship, was now great billows of dust particles and a foul odour reminiscent of burning sulphur. She pressed her back against the cold brick and tried to regulate her breathing. She watched in as the sky grew darker, moment by moment, as thick clouds of the burning ship blotted out what little sun that had been shining.

"ROSE!" Jackie's shrill voice cut through the sounds of the panicking neighbourhood.

Miriam steadied herself and then rushed towards Jackie's voice.

"NO! ROSE!" There was such anguish in Jackie's cry. Miriam knew there was something very very wrong. She rushed around the corner to see Mickey trying to pull Jackie away from where they stood with two other people.

"Jackie, come on." Mickey tried to get her to move towards the building. The smell in the air was becoming nauseating and while the bits of stone and dust hadn't started falling, it would eventually. "It's dangerous! Let's get inside," Mickey pleaded with her.

"She's up there!" Jackie cried pulling from Mickey. "No... she's up there!"

Miriam hurried towards them.

Upon seeing the younger woman, Jackie burst into another bout of tears. "My Rose and that Doctor!" She sank down onto the road, Mickey still trying to get her to follow him. Miriam quickly knelt and attempt to comfort the older woman. Jackie immediately grasped onto her. Mickey let go, but not without continuing his plea, "We've got to get out of here. Who knows what-"

"They're up there," Jackie cut him off as she buried her head into Miriam's neck. Miriam could feel the woman's tears soaking her collar. "They're up there," Jackie repeated, though it came out as more of a muffled rumble. "They... they were up there!"

Miriam looked up at Mickey. He nodded, his eyes dark and sorrowful. Her throat seised.

"They've got to be fine Jackie." Mickey tried to give both of the women hope. "I heard the Tardis. It was leaving."

Miriam let out a clenched sigh, her throat only slightly less constricted.

"He's the Doctor," Mickey continued in a more encouraging tone. "You should have seen him! He's the same man, definitely, well mostly, the same man."

Miriam could hear Jackie's sobs lessen and the woman rubbed her face onto Miriam's shirt in an attempt to wipe her tears. Under normal circumstances, Miriam would have been appalled, and she was sure Jackie would have been embarrassed; however, these were not normal circumstances. In fact, Miriam was beginning to wonder if there was such a thing as normal in this parallel universe.

"You just wait," Mickey seemed more sure of himself upon witnessing the effect his words had on the older woman. "It won't be long before the Tardis reappears. Rose once said that blue box is practically indestructible."

As Jackie seemed to be calming down, Miriam began to help her stand up. Mickey was right, It would be best if they got out of the street. She could already taste the dust in the air. The idea made her feel ill. That wasn't just dust... everyday earth dust. That was ash and bits of spaceship. A spaceship that had been full of people. She shivered and tried to hold her breath.

"Blue box," Jackie sniffled. "That... that police box," she mumbled.

Miriam was about to pull away to straighten her shirt when Jackie latched back onto her, her eyes wild once more. "You! You could find them! You could see!"

"What?" Miriam couldn't understand how she could do anything about it.

"You had that box. Where's your police box?" She looked around frantically. Upon realising they were on Bloxom Road, Jackie pulled away and disappeared around the corner.

Miriam watched in shock as Jackie took off.

"Jackie!" Mickey ran and soon disappeared around the corner, leaving Miriam standing alone.

Miriam was about to follow when she was startled by a voice behind her. "You!"

She turned to see an older woman attempting a dignified stride in her direction.

"Yes! Yes! You! If I might..." The woman stumbled upon meeting with the poorly surfaced pavement. "If I may... What did she mean? What was that she said?"

Miriam instinctively took a step backwards.

The woman drew out an identification badge and waived it in the air. "If I might introduce myself," she wavered awkwardly and then continued, "Harriet Jones, Prime Minister."

Miriam's eyes widened, and she attempted to read the moving identification badge; however, she didn't have a chance to read it before Harriet Jones, Prime Minister, pocketed it once more.

The inquisition immediately resumed. "Who are you? How do you know the Doctor?"

Instead of answering, Miriam's attention was drawn to the man behind the woman. He was speaking into his headset while looking in her direction. Upon realising Miriam was watching him, he turned away, causing Miriam to frown.

"Young woman!" Harriet Jones stepped into Miriam's line of vision.

Miriam was once again drawn to the older woman.

"You do speak English?" Harriet Jones studied Miriam as though something on the younger woman's face might be able to answer her inquiry.

Miriam blinked.

Upon not receiving an answer, Harriet Jones grasped onto Miriam's arms and spoke slowly, "How. Do. You. Know. The. Doctor."

Miriam shook her head as she finally found her voice. "Of course I do."

"Of course you know the Doctor?"

"Speak English," Miriam clarified.

"You speak English." Harriet sighed in relief and then asked eagerly, "Can you tell us? Can you tell us where the Doctor may have gone?"

It was then Miriam truly grasped what had occurred. This woman, this Harriet Jones Prime Minister, had blown up the ship, not knowing if the Doctor and Rose were safe. Before she even realised what she'd done, Miriam watched as Harriet Jones sank to the ground, knocked clean out with one powerful punch.

Miriam had picked up a thing or two from Thomas over the years.

* * *

Miriam caught up with Jackie and Mickey in the alleyway in front of the building that housed the Tyler flat. She froze upon seeing Jackie kneeling on the ground where _her_ blue box had been. It was gone.

Mickey was the first to notice Miriam. He gave her a nod and then glanced down at Jackie. Miriam slowly approached Jackie.

Hearing the movement, Jackie lifted her head in the younger woman's direction. "It's gone."

Miriam nodded. She wasn't for sure what to say. Surely the Doctor wasn't dead? After all, the television program was still running in 2017. Could she at least mention that? Surely it would be okay. "I... I don't think the Doctor's dead."

This got Jackie's full attention.

"Back home," Miriam continued, "the program's still running. There's been new actors, new faces. New episodes."

"And my Rose? My Rose is with 'em?" Jackie asked with wide, hopeful eyes.

Miriam's heart clenched. "I... I don't know. I didn't really watch the program." Miriam felt bad as she saw Jackie's face fall. _Think. Think. Think._ She murmured to herself. _Rose. Rose Tyler._ Suddenly her eyes widened, and she smiled. "Oh... yes. I remember now!"

Jackie jumped to her feet and rushed to Miriam, grasping the young woman by the shoulders. "What! What's it?"

Miriam smiled. "I remember some special. I didn't know who she was then, but..." Miriam smiled brightly and explained, "She was in some shack with three men." She laughed. "John Hurt! Hah! John Hurt was there and that Doctor, that Barty Crouch Doctor too." Jackie released Miriam and watched the younger woman begin to pace.

"I don't know who the other bloke was," She shook her head absentmindedly. "I think he was the Doctor too." She then began to ramble excitedly. "Laura had some crush on him. That young Doctor." Miriam rolled her eyes. "I mean, he wore a bow-tie and a fez. Can you believe it! A fez of all things. I mean, he was rather cute but..." she looked up to her companions, "Who wears a fez?" She blushed when she realised they were looking at her oddly.

"So," Jackie asked eagerly, relieving Miriam of some of her embarrassment, "in your telly, my Rose is with the Doctor when he changes his next face?"

Miriam shrugged. "I guess so. She was in the episode."

Jackie's shoulders relaxed, and she wiped the tears from her face, smearing her makeup as she did so. She was silent for a moment, and then her brow narrowed. "Himself better bring 'er back sooner than a year, or I'm gonna slap him into his next face."

* * *

"So, wot we supposed to do now Doctor?" Rose turned to the Time Lord who was adjusting a pair of glasses on his face as he peered out on the icy landscape.

Rose frowned. "Since when do ya wear glasses?"

He turned to her and looked at her as though she'd asked why he'd wear shoes. "I've always worn glasses."

"No, ya haven't."

"Have to." He adjusted them on his face. "Had a pair of spectacles first time round." He drew a circle around his eye in emphasis. "Nasty case of myopia if you'll believe it."

"You're kiddin' me." Rose laughed. "The high and mighty Time Lord with less than perfect vision."

"I'll have you know Rose Tyler that while Time Lords are superior in almost every way, we're not Gods."

"Yeah, you've..."

"But you know," the Doctor continued, "I'm worshipped as a deity of some sort on 43 planets, well, 42 now." He frowned at that thought. "My almightiness was revoked when the priestess of Cryptoria realised I'd soniced the gems on the Cryptorian Cube of Rubies."

"So you like pulled the stickers off some ancient Rubik's cube or something?" Rose laughed.

"Of course," He grinned proudly, "Who doesn't. So much more fun that way."

Rose rolled her eyes.

"So what do you think?" The Doctor waggled his eyebrows and adjusted his tortoiseshell glasses. "Foxy eh?"

"You wish!" Rose flirted.

"Deny it all you can." He turned towards the Tardis' windows and examined himself in the mirror. "I look rather clever I think." He nodded to himself in the reflection and gave himself a wink.

Rose chuckled. "You're so different."

"More fun? Better looking?" He turned to her. "Really what do you think? Haven't gotten a real proper look myself." He looked at her eagerly.

Rose blushed. "Well, you look... you look... Well, you look silly in those." She nodded to the pyjamas he was wearing.

The Doctor looked down at himself and nodded. "Right! Nearly forgot!" He nodded towards where the mammoth were parading in the distance. "Not quite the right look for 32,006 B.C. and it could get a bit nippy." He nodded to her. "Well not so much for me... Time Lord biology and all that." He then tapped the glasses on his face. "I think I'll keep these though. That friend of your mothers won't miss them. They aren't even prescription!" He peered off into the distance once more. "But they're rather good for the concentration. Really keeps things in focus."

Rose was unable to hold back a laugh. The Doctor just grinned at her, shot across the console room, and then disappeared down a hallway, no doubt to the wardrobe.

Rose smiled fondly at the Doctor's playful behaviour, but it faltered slightly when a bit of steam released from near the base of the time rotor. She really hoped the Doctor had a plan... or at least a vague idea as to what they could do. Rose turned back towards the icy landscape and shivered. While the protective barrier around the ship kept her from freezing, she couldn't help the chill that shivered up her spine. Perhaps a thicker coat would be in order. She grinned to herself. Perhaps something with fur, lots of soft fur.

"Doctor?" Rose called out as she entered the wardrobe. She was curious what sort of outfit this Doctor might try. She blushed at the idea of him in a pair of tight jeans. He was rather slim; however, even in his baggy pyjamas, it was clear he had a nice bum. Trainers. He'd definitely wear trainers. She grinned. Maybe a t-shirt with some sort of band. He'd tell her it was from some band he saw or perhaps even played in. And a jacket of sort, maybe even a blazer. A blazer with jeans and trainers. Yeah, she could see that. "Doctor?" She called out again when she didn't receive an answer.

Just as she reached the stairs, his head poked out between a rack of clothes. "Up here!"

Rose couldn't help but laugh when she saw him. "Really?"

The Doctor grinned and lifted the large cowboy hat he was wearing on his head. "Howdy ma'am!" He said in an old western drawl. He gave her another bright grin and then promptly tossed the hat off the balcony before disappearing behind the rack of clothing once more. Rose was impressed when it actually landed on top of a dummy a floor below.

Moments later the Doctor appeared at the top of the spiral staircase. "So what do you think?" He held out his arms, clearly pleased with his new look.

Rose was actually surprised. She hadn't expected a suit. A tie. A suit with a tie. The corner of her lips twitched. Despite the fact she'd have never imagined the Doctor in a suit, he looked really fit. She blushed when he spun around. While they weren't jeans, his trousers were snug.

"Well?" He was waiting for her response.

"You look nice. Yeah." She blushed, hoping he couldn't read her thoughts on her face. That's when she noticed them. She'd at least gotten one thing right. "You're wearing trainers."

The Doctor grinned. "Nice aren't they. Great for running." He ran in place and then tossed what looked like a brown jacket over his shoulder before mounting the railing and sliding down the spiral bannister.

Rose grinned. That was certainly not something her old Doctor would have done. Her smile faltered at that thought, and her throat tightened. She'd miss the leather jacket. She'd miss his jumpers. Realising where her thoughts were headed, Rose gave herself a shake and forced a smile back on her face. The leather jacket and jumpers might be gone; however, the man sliding down the bannister was the same man. After the Sycorax ship, she had no doubt about it. This reminder allowed her smile to relax and she let out a long breath. "Fur coat," she reminded herself, and she hurried forward, meeting the Doctor just at the base of the stair. As she approached, he grinned at her and shook the coat out that he'd carried over his shoulder.

"Nice," she nodded to the coat.

He looked pleased. "Got it from Janis Joplin back in 1971." He smoothed down the lapels with affection.

"Janis Joplin give you any more of those? Maybe one with fur?" She joked, though it was possible.

"Just the one, but I'm sure you'll find something up there!" He nodded to the second floor. "On the right."

Rose grinned and hurried up to get something a bit warmer. She had plenty of jackets in her room on the Tardis; however, nothing suitable for winter in 32,006 B.C. Perhaps she'd find some boots as well.

When Rose returned from the wardrobe, the Doctor was in the console room hanging over an opening in the floor. She watched as he used his sonic to poke around in a metal box. Every once in awhile a few sparks shot out; however, nothing too alarming, especially after what they'd just been through. "So what do you think? Will we be able to get back soon?"

"She'll need to be refuelled." He told her as he fused two wires together.

"So we'll go to Cardiff then?" Rose asked.

"Nope." He fused another set of wires together before jumping up and turning to her. The rift in Cardiff doesn't become active until 852 during the Viking occupation. The nearest rift is in Egypt, at the centre of what will one day be Wadi Halfa."

"So we'll go to Egypt."

The Doctor glanced away from her, running a hand through his hair. "Eventually."

"What do you mean eventually?" Rose questioned. She didn't like the sound of that.

"Well... The time rotor's been damaged." He swung around to face her, stretching his neck as he did so. "I'll need to repair some of the wiring, but mainly she'll need to do a bit of recovery on her own before I'd chance any travelling."

"How long?" Rose questioned. "How long until she'll be ready?"

"Don't know."

"You don't know? That's a first." Rose smirked.

"I'll have you know Rose Tyler that I don't know everything."

She laughed, "Now that's not..."

"Mostly everything. Very nearly," the Doctor clarified.

"So, what we gonna' do then? While we're waiting?" Rose asked, a grin spreading across her face. While she wasn't fond of the cold, she'd never been this far into the past. _Would they see any dinosaurs?_

The Doctor strode over to the door and pushed it open. "Fancy a stroll Rose Tyler?" He held out his elbow to her.

"Love one."


	7. Onward and Upward

Miriam grumbled to herself as she shelved the port glass she'd been polishing with a bit more force than necessary.

"Watch it there," Kathy said from beside her. The other woman finished drying a pilsner and housed it more gently. "You're gonna knock the shelf down."

Miriam picked up another glass and turned away from the door to the pub.

Kathy turned to look at her. "What?"

Before Miriam could answer, the bell on the pub door gave a ring, and Kathy glanced in its direction. "Ah…" Kathy smirked and gave Miriam a nudge with her hip. "Don't know why you've been puttin' him off. He's rather fit and has that fancy job of his. All honest and such."

Miriam rolled her eyes and attempted to ignore the sound of footsteps heading in her direction. As the steps drew nearer, she let out a resolute sigh and turned to face the on-comer head on.

"Hiya Murial," the man greeted her with a perfect smile that had at one time made her swoon. After all, Kathy was right, he was an extraordinarily handsome man.

Miriam attempted to smile as the man made himself comfortable on one of the barstools. "Hey there Theo… ah… Alister." Miriam blushed at her fumble and then inwardly scolded herself. Lord help her if the man thought she was blushing because of him.

"Thought I'd stop by, see how you're settling in."

"Again," Kathy mumbled from next to Miriam and received a quick kick in admonishment. Her cheeks reddened further upon realising that Alister had heard the other woman. He was kind enough not of mention it.

"Keeping busy." She waived the cloth she'd been using in the air.

"Right." There was an awkward pause, and then he continued, "You find that Doctor and that girl?" he asked.

The mention of Rose and the Doctor made any good thoughts Miriam had for the day fall into the pit of her stomach. After all, it had been over three months without any sign of them and any hope of finding her way back home.

"Rose, her name's Rose. And no," Miriam replied. It was clear from her tone that she really didn't want to think of it.

"Jackie's girl?" Kathy asked.

"Yeah," Miriam mumbled.

Kathy let out a sigh and shook her head. "No doubt she'll turn up eventually. Heard she'd run off with some other bloke a while back and wasn't seen for a year. Had her mum all worried, police searches and everythin'. I remember her commin' by with posters."

Miriam just shrugged.

The trio was alerted to another arrival and turned towards the door of the pub. Alister frowned upon seeing Miriam's face light up at the sight of the man. His frown deepened when Miriam hurriedly put down the glass she'd been polishing and tossed her rag into the sink before hurrying away without any sort of goodbye.

"Who's that?" Alister grumbled.

"Oh, that's Mickey Smith. He's a regular around here," Kathy explained.

"I didn't think she waited the tables?" Alister's expression continued to sour as he watched Muriel give the other man a hug.

"He's sort of a special case with her. Good friends and such. I think he's that Rose's boyfriend." Kathy explained.

"Why's he so chummy with Muriel then? I don't like it," Alister actually growled.

"She's not Miriam you know," Kathy told him softly. "You can't expect her to be." Her tone expressed her own sadness. She too missed Miriam. Muriel was so similar at times. The corners of Kathy's lips lifted when she thought of the times their Miriam had helped out at the pub. Couldn't mix a drink or prepare a sandwich for the life of her. Muriel, on the other hand, had already acquired a following for her Tuesday night desserts. Before Muriel's arrival, Tuesday nights were really slow, unless there was a game on. Now, it was usually crowded, and the clientele more… well rounded.

"I know…" Alister ran his hand down the side of his cheek. "It's just, it's just so difficult, with her standin' there." He nodded to where Muriel was standing, ready to take Mickey's order. He scowled at the man from across the room as Mickey gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Kathy noticed Alister's possessive behaviour and reminded him, "You know it's awkward for her," Kathy nodded to Muriel, "You being her sister's boyfriend and all. What's she supposed' to think? You know what she's gonna think, and she'd be right. You don't even know her. Not really. She's not your Miriam."

Alister nodded. He'd been telling himself that very same thing. Each time he headed towards O'Connor's he hesitated knowing seeing Muriel would just bring up his feelings for Miriam. "It's just hard you know," he tried to explaine, "but at the same time… I like her." He nodded towards Muriel once more. "I like her like that… as Muriel… she's different."

Kathy smirked, raising one brow. "Good sort of different?"

Alister blushed slightly, the corner of his lip lifting. "Yeah."

"Well, if your interested, you'll have to do more than sit around and stare at her over the bar. You're getting a bit weird. Maybe ask her out or somethin'."

"You mean like a date?" Alister asked. He looked slightly shocked at her suggestion.

Kathy rolled her eyes. What was wrong with the man? "Of course a date you plonker. How else you gonna find out how different, good or bad, she is. Get to know _her,_ not some memory of Miriam. If you're gonna make anything of it… you're gonna have to start from the beginning. You can't expect her to suddenly have feelings for you. To be honest, your hanging about just there," she nodded to the barstool he was sitting on, "is sorta creepy."

"She thinks I'm creepy?" He worried.

"Come on. What do you think… yeah?" Kathy scoffed.

Alister glanced over to where Muriel was chatting animatedly with Mickey. "Yeah. Sorta right. Creepy." As though reaching some sort of decision, he stood and readied himself to act. "Right then. Not Creepy."

Kathy sighed and shook her head as he walked away. She hadn't meant that he should go over now. Alister was acting stupid, and she thought Muriel was a right fool herself. She let out a sigh as she watched Alister head in Muriel's direction. He was a good-looking sort and a gentleman at that. She only wished he had a brother. Her eyes drifted to the man's retreating backside. He had a rather lovely bum. Letting out another sigh, she reached for another glass and began to polish.

Miriam let out a laugh as Mickey dropped her back to the floor after giving her one of his hugs. "Here for a game I take it?" Miriam asked him.

"Can't I just come by for a visit?"

Miriam laughed. "Not sittin' here." She gestured to _his_ table.

"True… but that doesn't mean I didn't come to see you."

Miriam rolled her eyes. "Right, and coming to see me is convenient cuz you don't have the sports channels you like."

"Yeah, well, wouldn't want to take up all your time. With you workin' and all." Mickey defended himself with a tease. "Besides, Jackie was askin' about you today. Said you hadn't visited this week."

"Yeah?" Miriam smiled and slid onto the bench across from him. "How's Jackie? I've been busy with the pub. Hadn't really had time to drop by. You know how she gets talkin' once she gets your ear."

Mickey laughed, "Don't I know it. Been there for dinner three times this week.

The corner of Miriam's lip twitched. She'd gotten to know Jackie pretty well over the course of the last three months and genuinely liked the woman. In truth, Miriam didn't know how Jackie could handle knowing her daughter was off somewhere flying about with that madman. However, it seemed that Miriam's assurance that Rose had been in a later episode had been enough. Sure, Jackie wanted her daughter to come back for a visit, but she was no longer a wreck. Thank goodness. A wrecked Jackie was exhausting.

Miriam's thoughts were brought back on track when Mickey added, "I was just thinkin' you'd like to head up to Cardiff with me next Friday. I'm meetin' up with some mates for Wales vs Scottland. Thought you'd like to tag along, you know, see some of those sights you were going on about."

"While watching a rugby game?" Miriam questioned, her brow raised in scepticism.

"Well no… I wouldn't do that to you."

Miriam laughed. "No rugby… great. I'd love to… A trip to Cardiff sounds like just the thing." The O'Connor's had been trying to persuade her to get out more. Just the other day Eva reminded her, "You can't go waitin' on some man my love, alien or not. As much as we'd love for you to stay, you've got to start thinkin' about building a life for yourself." Miriam had nodded. She'd come to that same conclusion. Who knew when the Doctor and Rose would return. After all, according to Jackie, the alien was a rubbish driver.

Both Mickey and Miriam were suddenly startled by the sound of Alister clearing his throat.

Mickey tried not to roll his eyes. Miriam tried not to groan. Was he going to stare at her from here now?

"Muriel, I was wondering if I could speak with you for a moment," Alister asked politely, ignoring Mickey altogether.

"Sure." Miriam pulled herself up from the booth and gave Mickey a smile. "I'll be back."

Mickey nodded. "It's fine, go on." He gestured her to be off.

She allowed Alister to lead her away and gave him a bright smile. "Yeah?"

Alister shifted slightly and then asked, "I was just wondering, you know, just wondering if you'd like to go out this weekend? My gran has a really nice place out in Cornwall, a vineyard and everything. Thought you might want to get out of the city or something? I mean, I was heading out anyway and thought… well… you might want to go?"

Miriam blinked. His granny was still alive? Theo had once told her that his gran had a vineyard in Cornwall; however, she'd died when he was young, and the family had sold the land off. Nobody was interested in maintaining a vineyard. She was actually slightly disappointed that she wouldn't be able to go, though, a more significant part of her was relieved. She wasn't ready to go off somewhere with this Theo… this Alister. "Oh that sounds wonderful but… I can't. I've just made other plans. I'm heading out to Cardiff on Friday."

Alister frowned. "Cardiff? What's in Cardiff?"

Miriam thought there were plenty of things to see in Cardiff. "Well, I was thinking Cardiff Castle, of course, then there's Henllys and Caerphilly."

Alister nodded. He recalled his Miriam had liked touring castles and other historical sites. He supposed her love of history and old buildings was what drew her to study archaeology. "You going with the family then?" He nodded towards Richard.

"No, Mickey invited me. He's-"

"Oh, right. Never mind then." I was clear from his expression that he was annoyed.

Miriam was taken back by his unexpected curt behaviour. The man before her suddenly reminded her of Theo, her world's Theo. He'd been extremely jealous and somewhat overbearing at times. She frowned. "Right."

"Yeah," Alister mumbled and took a few steps back. "Well then, anyway…" His expression changed from being annoyed to what might be genuine hurt.

"I'm sorry… perhaps another time?" She suggested.

"Sure." He allowed a slight smile to grace his face. "Another time." With that, Alister Theodore Harlow III walked out of the pub.

"What was with him?" Mickey asked from behind her, drawing her attention from the direction Alister had left.

"Ah, he was… well, I think he was asking me out on a date." Miriam told him.

"Well if you'd rather go…"

"No." Miriam was adamant. "I'd like to go… maybe… sometime… it's just a bit too weird you know. He was so different but so the same back in my world. I feel sorta bad for him you know, but I'm not her. I'm not the me from this world. Yeah?"

"Yeah, I can see that." Mickey looked up over Miriam's shoulder for a moment as though trying to recall something and then turned back to her. "You know, I think I met the other you once now that I think on it. Just before she headed off on that trip, the one where she died."

"So what did you think of her?" Miriam asked.

"I don't know, just like I said, just a brief meeting." He studied Miriam for a moment and then added, "she was slightly shorter I think. Strange isn't it."

Miriam tapped her shoes. "Heels. I tend to wear shoes with heels."

Mickey nodded. "Yeah, from what I got, she was more of a trainers sorta girl. Less… you know…" he fluttered his fingers at Miriam, "less girl like."

"Yeah." Miriam smoothed down the skirt she was wearing. "I've never been fond of tracksuits and trainers. Though, perhaps that's something there. I think she must have been slightly thinner." Miriam noticed Mickey was looking slightly uncomfortable with their direction of the conversation, so she asked, "So, when do we leave for Cardiff?"

* * *

Miriam stepped down from the train and looked around. Cardiff looked just the same as it had the last time she'd been there, in her world. Her survey of the station was cut short when she heard a group of men calling out Mickey's name. Mickey jumped from the train and hurried over to where a group of four more men was huddled together slapping each other on the back good-naturedly. Miriam slowly walked towards them, and her cheeks turned pink when two of the men noticed her and stopped in their roughhouse greeting.

"Hiya." Miriam gave a little wave.

The other men turned, and Mickey smiled brightly as he introduced her, "Yeah, right. Mates, this is a friend of mine, Miri-."

"Muriel." Miriam shot her hand forward to the nearest man, attempting to cover Mickey's fumble.

The man instinctively shook her hand, though it was clear he was slightly startled by her abrupt greeting. "Oh… uhh. Brian. Um. Brian Owens." Miriam grinned brightly at him. It was soon made clear that Brian wasn't used to being greeted so enthusiastically by a female. He had sort of a dazed expression on his face, and his cheeks were becoming a somewhat alarming shade of pink.

"Right," Mickey cleared his throat from beside her. He'd realised his near fumble and tried to make up for it in introductions. "And this here's Bill." Mickey nudged a tall skinny bloke with spiky red hair who's attention seemed to have diverted to his phone. Bill looked up, gave her hand a quick shake and a rather cheeky grin. "Sorry." He winked in good humour.

"No. It's okay." Miriam began, but she was slightly insulted when he immediately returned to looking at his phone. "Okay," she glanced at Mickey. He just rolled his eyes. "And this is Kevin." He patted a short blond man on the back. Kevin had a firm handshake and was much more attentive, though without the shocked expression displayed by Brian. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see that Brian was still trying to process their exchange.

"Where's Marc?" Mickey asked Kevin.

"Said he'd be round in a bit," Kevin replied. "Got caught up in some traffic on his way down."

"Drove then did he?" Mickey asked.

"Wouldn't have taken the train would he?" Kevin responded as though it should have been obvious.

Mickey nodded as though realising it had indeed been an obvious conclusion.

"Ah, there he is!" Keven nodded in the direction somewhere behind Miriam. She turned and quickly realised why this Marc wouldn't have travelled by train. Her eyes widened as a large man, he had to be over seven feet tall, with long dark hair came striding towards them in an easy gate that Miriam was sure would require her to jog to keep up.

"And there he is," Mickey stated as though they all had been waiting hours for the man to arrive.

Miriam briefly wondered if this was how a hunted deer might feel. As the man drew nearer, she was sure both her body and her breath had utterly stilled. The man was gorgeous and had an uncanny resemblance to a hero of a highlander romance novel, not that she'd ever admit to reading one. By the time he stood before her, it was obvious her heart was functioning. She could feel her cheeks burning, and she was sure they would put Brian's to shame. It was clear Marc noticed her reaction and he smirked as he stepped forward and grasped her limp hand. "Ah, you must be the lovely lass Mickey said was going to join us." He drew her hand up to his lips, bending low in the process. "Marcus McDonald at your service." Miriam's eyes widened at the sound of his deep voice, and she was sure she was going to faint right there. Scottish. Most definitely Scottish. In the back of her mind, she could hear Eva's voice whispering in her ear, and her cheeks reddened further. "Muriel… a… Muriel Rasmussen," she breathed out.

She was startled back to reality by Mickey's annoyed voice. "Yeah, Marc. Good to see ya could make it."

It was clear Marc took no offence and just continued to examine Muriel, making her feeling somewhat uncomfortable, though it was nothing like the feeling she had when Alister stared at her. She tried not to stare back at him; after all, he really was a work of romance novel art. It was extraordinarily difficult. Every time she tried to attend to the conversation between the other men her eyes would drift back to Marcus McDonald. Before she knew what was happening some sort of decision had been made, and Mickey was pulling her along to wherever they were headed. He needn't have bothered. The tall Scotsman had moved in front of the group. There was no doubt Muriel Rasmussen would have followed behind him. He had nice legs after all.

 _[Obviously, I didn't attempt making Marcus' dialogue with any sort of Scottish accent to it. I wouldn't know the first thing about trying to write it without sounding ridiculous. You'll just have to use your imagination… or if one of you have a knack for it… I'd more than welcome your assistance.]_

* * *

 _Note: If you haven't read or listened to "Only Human" by Gareth Roberts, you must. It's hilarious. Rose and the ninth Doctor go back 28,000 years. I'll be making some references to "Only Human" within this adventure._

"So, do you think we'll see dinosaurs then?" Rose asked the Doctor as she looked around the icy landscape. The mammoth were now only specs of brown in the distance. She had been disappointed when she hadn't seen any dinosaurs the last time she'd travelled into the ice age.

"Nope. No dinosaurs here. You're about sixty-four million, nine-hundred, sixty-eight years, three weeks, two days, and five minutes too late for that Rose Tyler."

Rose scrunched up her nose. "I really don't want to know how you know that."

The Doctor continued as though he hadn't heard her. "Though, if you want to get technical about it, in an evolutionary sense, those pigeons who stole your chips last week are descended from the Archaeopteryx. _That_ pigeon would take a bit more than a few chips I tell you." He nodded to her quite seriously.

"Doctor," Rose put her hands on her hips. "Really?"

"Well if you're going to be that way," he pouted. The pout quickly transformed into a wicked grin when he added, "On a positive note," he circled his finger at her, "you won't be running into the in-laws. Bit of a distance from Bristol by foot, not to mention a few thousand years." It was clear that the Doctor thought himself quite clever.

Rose rolled her eyes and looked off into the distance towards the edge of a vast forest. The forest reminded her of _that_ particular adventure. She frowned remembering what had happened to the kind Neanderthal clan that had saved her. And then there was Tillun, from the human clan. The corner of her lip twitched slightly. Tillun had been fit, absolutely gorgeous… for a caveman, but that didn't mean she fancied facing her husband's family again. _Husband_. She giggled at the thought. She glanced at the Doctor and wondered how many times he'd been married accidentally or otherwise. She'd felt a sense of amusement at first, with all his protestations about domestics; however, as the thought of him actually being married began to creep in, she realised she really didn't like the idea… accident or not.

"What's wrong?" The Doctor's concerned voice pulled her from the disturbing thought. "You okay?" The Doctor stepped forward and lifted her chin to get a better look at her. Rose forced a smile on her face as she looked past him at the icy landscape. "Yeah." The doctor narrowed his brow. Rose took a deep breath and turned to him. Her smile grew genuine, and her heart fluttered at the concern on his face. This Doctor was so new; however, there was no doubt in her mind, not any more: this was the Doctor. _Her_ Doctor. "Yeah." Her smile brightened even further. "Perfect."

The Doctor was clearly satisfied because his demeanour returned to his usual enthusiastic self. "Right then!" He bounced on his toes. "32,006 B.C." He put his hands in his pockets and began his lecture, "The late stone age, the Upper Paleolithic era. You busy humans have begun spreading all out over Eurasia, making yourself at home with more and more settlements. Your imagination blossoms… cave paintings! Oh, got to love the cave paintings. Brilliant bits of art! You begin recording your history… Ever developing new amazing things. Flint tools for hunting! Spears! Knives! Adding all sorts of added zing to your boring and frankly crude stone tools." He nodded to a stream that could be seen in the distance. "And fishing! You remember fishing Rose?"

Rose cringed remembering the stinky ceremonial fish that had been used at her "wedding."

"The humans are moving up. You're climbing higher than you've ever been before!"

Rose frowned as she remembered the small Neanderthal clan that had saved her and their horrible fate. She looked into the distance, towards the trees once more. She wondered if their ancestors were living there, somewhere in the forests. Hunting, gathering, moving on, unaware of their fate. She sighed.

The Doctor, unaware of her melancholy thoughts continued, "And then there's Alice Springs! Have you ever been to Alice Springs Rose? Quite the hot spot around this time!"

Rose just blinked. She had no idea what Alice Springs was.

The Doctor looked disappointed but was more than willing to explain. "In Australia, nice little settlement forming. We'll have to pop over, go for a camel ride. We'll have to go sometime before the 51st Century. All the desert parks have been converted to tulip groves by then. No crisper needed!" Rose blinked once more. That made absolutely no sense. Tulips? In Australia? Crisper?

"Out there," the Doctor continued, "the world is so fresh and new!" He took a few more steps forward, moving away from the protection of the Tardis. He inhaled a large breath and then… started choking.

"Doctor!" Rose hurried forward in concern. Before she could reach, she was halted as she was met with the horrible… taste… the air it actually tasted… like chalk. She licked her lips together in an attempt to ease the dryness of her mouth. There was obviously something wrong with the air; however, she wasn't for sure why the Doctor was acting like he'd walked into a smoking building. He was now waving his arms about, as though it might clear the air. Had Rose not seen the concern on the Doctor's face, she would have found it amusing, the way he emphasised the unpleasant experience, his face scrunched up and his tongue smacked against his extremely white teeth.

Before she could react any further, the Doctor pulled her back towards the Tardis.

"Yuck! Ick! Gross!" He coughed and then spit onto the grass at his feet. He looked at Rose with concerned eyes. "It's stagnant… and dry." "He gave another cough and then ran his hands through his hair as though shaking something out of it.

"Well yeah. Obviously." She licked her lips to moisten them.

"No. No. No. I mean stagnant." He scrunched up his nose a few times, reminding Rose slightly like a bunny. "I mean... its set." He then leaned forward, just outside that barrier. "And I can smell it. Taste it."

"What was that?"

"Just barely feel it." He stepped out of the protection of the Tardis, this time using a more natural breath. He gave a hesitant sniff of the air. His eyes met Rose's. "Time Rose. It's drawn. Stale. Stone."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rose asked.

Instead of responding, the Doctor began to wildly wave his sonic screwdriver in the air. Just as suddenly, he drew it back and examined the readings. "Not completely still… just… well… slow, really really slow, like its moving in well… in slow motion."

"How can time be moving in slow motion?" She nodded in the direction of the herd of mammoth in the distance. She doubted mammoth moved all that fast. Not that she was an expert; however, they seemed to be moving at a reasonable speed… for a sort of a fury elephant herd.

"Oh, that's the thing, _we're_ not moving in slow motion, but the time energy in the air is stilted. It's that chalky taste. You can taste it because you've travelled in the Tardis. You know what time energy tastes like. The more you are around it, the more sensitive you become.

"What do you mean _taste like_. I've never tasted anything weird in the air," Rose questioned.

"That's because it's normal. Time energy in the Tardis is normal, for your human senses. You don't have the developed taste like a Time Lord. You're just human. You don't have the palate for it. Too underdeveloped."

"Thanks," Rose said sarcastically.

"But this," He waggled his tongue in the air and then cringed at the taste, "this is _really_ not normal. So not normal that even you can taste it." He began sniffing lower, much like a dog, until his nose was level with the tall grass. He used his screwdriver to scan it for a moment before plucking a bit and stuffing it in his mouth.

Rose cringed as the Doctor made a face and then spit it out. "Nasty, really, really, nasty and blah," he complained.

"What you do that for?" Rose asked.

"That's just the thing. Grass isn't blah." He stepped back into the fresh air surrounding the Tardis. "Cows seem to like it, sheep, goats, you know." Suddenly he grinned. "Oh yes, I love them! Got to love those bouncy baby goats." He jumped in place as though demonstrating.

Despite the situation, Rose couldn't help but smile.

The Doctor abruptly stopped his bouncing and frowned once more. "They wouldn't like this grass." He kicked the ground, uprooting a patch of the green plants. He pointed to the grass just outside that barrier. "That little patch is twenty years old."

"What?" Rose didn't understand. "How could it be twenty years old. "Doesn't it die off and whatever."

"Yep!" The Doctor responded. "Dies and regrows, dies and regrows, over and over again, consistently building up nutrients. That," he pointed at the ground, "is as good as a bit of cardboard."

"So what does that have to do with the air being stagnant? So chalky?" Rose asked.

The Doctor turned to look at her. "Everything."

Rose was just about to ask what that meant but lost her opportunity when he suddenly grabbed her hand and began pulling her away from the safe field around the Tardis, his sonic screwdriver pointing down towards the ground. "What are you doing?" She gasped before clamping down her breathing. She had no desire to taste the chalky air.

"It's getting thinner, thinner, and thinner."

Eventually, she couldn't hold her breath any longer and let out another gasp. She expected to inhale the chalky air; however, the air that greeted her was fresh. She sniffed. It smelled fresh. Amazingly clean and clear. "What happened?" The Doctor scanned the area and then walked a few feet back towards the Tardis. Rose noticed that the light at the end of the screwdriver was blinking more rapidly as he neared where what she assumed was a band of that stagnant time energy. As though he'd scanned enough, the Doctor pocketed the screwdriver and turned to her. "Time energy Rose," he began as he walked back towards her. "It's all around us. Around everything in the universe, unless of course, you're in a time lock, and then its sort of just... locked. There is something here, something suppressing this area." He gestured to the area between them and the Tardis.

"What do you think it is? Is someone doing it?" Rose asked.

The Doctor's brow narrowed. "Perhaps, but… but…"

"But what?" Rose asked impatiently.

"It could also be a virus?"

"What do you mean a virus?"

"A time virus. A purging of sorts… but not," the Doctor explained.

"What… you mean like the Reapers or somthin'?" Rose shuddered at the very thought.

The Doctor studied her, "Possibly, you could see it that way… but not really."

"Like I said, Time energy is all around us. It keeps you moving day to day. There are faint traces of it in every being, in every living thing. It moves on. It keeps on moving, processing the energy that surrounds it and releases it. Much like a tree produces the air you breathe." He nodded towards a small stand of trees between them and the Tardis. "Those trees aren't breathing Rose and I don't like it one bit."

"It's bad then." Rose looked to the Doctor, though it really wasn't a question.

"Yeah, really, really bad."


	8. It's A Date

"Sorry about the mess," Brian Owens hurried to pick up a few overturned plastic cups, what looked to be an empty bag of crisps, and an old sock that had clearly seen better days. It was clear he was uneasy about Miriam seeing the state of his flat. "I just… well…"

"No, no, it's fine," Miriam tried to reassure him. "Don't worry about it."

Brian studied her nervously for a moment, "right, yeah. Um… make yourself comfortable." He used the worn sock to gesture towards the settee and then quickly turned around, picked up what looked to be a pair of graying pants from a nearby side table, and fled down the hall, his cheeks quite red.

As the others helped themselves to the icebox, Miriam grabbed Mickey by the arm and scolded quietly, "You _did_ tell Brian I wasn't a bloke, right?"

It was Mickey's turn to color slightly. "Well, umm... didn't really come up. I mean, said I was bringing a mate… and you're my mate and all… I just..."

Miriam sighed and then rolled her eyes. "I'm not like your other mates, if you haven't noticed." She gestured to herself and then nodded towards Bill who had taken up residence on the settee Brian had offered to her only moments ago. The geeky bloke looked quite at home as he took up a handful of crisps that had been scattered across the coffee table. She cringed as she watched him stuff the lot into his mouth; there was no way of telling how long the crisps had been there. Yet, despite his rather suspicious choice of snack, she couldn't help but be impressed as he used his other hand to type away, much like an expert piano master, on an extremely large laptop balanced precariously across his bony looking legs. She watched as he wiped his greasy hand on his trousers before moving it to join its brother in whatever masterpiece he was composing on his laptop. She shook her head and glanced around the small room and then asked Mickey, "Brian knew we were staying here, right?"

As though in answer to her question, Brian returned from where he had been, this time carrying a large basket full of bedding. "I'll be back in a tick," He said with a slightly dazed expression on his face. "Going to drop these down with Lynn at the cleaners." He smiled shyly at Miriam and then told Mickey, "You two can… well…" He swallowed heavily, "You can you know… stay in there." He gestured down the hall. "Bit more private and stuff."

"We're not together, not like _that_ ," Mickey blurted out, his eyes wide. He briefly glanced at Miriam as though checking to see if she was going to slap him. Mickey was relieved to find that she wasn't even paying any attention to him. Miriam's concern was directed at Brian. The man's face had quickly drained of color. It was clear that the idea of a non-attached female in his room was an extremely shocking idea.

Realising that Brian might actually pass out, Miriam attempted to rouse the man out of any imaginings going on within his mind, "Oh, no… I can't take your room," Miriam protested.

"You're welcome to mine if you'd like." Marc's deep Scottish accent somehow penetrated Miriam's entire body, resonating in her chest. Her eyes widened and all conversation in the room quieted. It was now her brain that was slowly shutting down.

"My flat of course," he added as though it needed clarification. He then winked. As though triggered by that very act, the blood in Miriam's body quickly rushed back up to her head.

"I… um…" Miriam stuttered, "Um…" She couldn't believe it, she was slightly dizzy. _No_. She muttered to herself. _Not going to swoon. Not going to swoon._ Her brown narrowed slightly as she suddenly visualized the act of swooning. Did women actually swoon anymore? Suddenly realising she didn't answer, Miriam shook her head and looked the Scotsman in the eye, her cheeks still burning. "Oh, no thank you. Thank you so much, but-"

"We'll stay at your place!" Bill interrupted, pushing the large computer off his lap and onto the coffee table. "She can take the settee." He grinned at her as though he was offering her some great favor.

"Yeah, Micks," Kevin added as he pulled his head from the freezer where he'd just uncovered a bucket of ice cream. "You can have the lilo here." Kevin tossed the bucket onto the counter and began digging through a pile of dishes in the sink. Miriam assumed he was looking for something to eat the ice cream with. She hoped that Kevin washed it off at the very least, though, having witnessed Bill eating the crips from the various surfaces around him, she didn't have much hope.

She turned back to Marc and was momentarily amused to see that the large man was narrowing his eyes at Bill, who had just pulled a crisp from between the cushions. She cringed as he shoved it in his mouth. Marc's expression didn't seem to faze Bill, he just grinned at the larger man.

Mickey was tempted, really tempted to accept Marc's offer on Miriam's behalf. After all, Marc couldn't expect her to stay at his flat without _him_. She was _his_ friend after all. And…. There was the fact that Marc's place was nice, real nice, and had access to all the sports channels. He was about to take Marc up on the offer when he noticed the way the Scottish man was eying Miriam and the ridiculous expression on Miriam's face. That wouldn't do. Mickey wasn't interested in Miriam for himself; however, there wasn't any way he was going to encourage _that_. "We'll be fine," he confirmed. "Nice lilo. Love a good lilo." Mickey glanced towards the corner of the room where a small air mattress leaned against the wall looking rather limp. "We'll be fine here." He nodded as though the action might lend some truth to his statement. Noticing the broken inflator next to it the air mattress, he grimaced. "It'll be fine."

* * *

"Pizza!"

Mickey lifted a stack of eight delivery boxes up in the air, as though he was presenting them with a great trophy. Miriam watched in amusement as the crowed or rugby fanatics moved with lightning fast speed towards the small galley kitchen. Until the pizza had arrived, not one of Mickey's friends had moved more than a few feet from the telly. They'd been watching a recording of the 2005 Wales vs. Scotland game in preparation for the game that coming Sunday. Miriam thought perhaps it was best to wait a bit, lest she be trampled.

"You'd have enjoyed last year's game."

Miriam jumped at the sound of Marc's voice from behind her. She turned to face him and was surprised to see that he was holding out two plates. One piled with four slices, and another, with two. He held the plate holding two slices out to her. "Thanks," she said softly and took the offered plate. "Because Wales won?" She asked, referring to his comment about the game.

"Aye," he agreed good naturedly, "but the game was in Edinburgh."

"Edinburgh." Miriam murmured as though it was some sort of magical land, far, far, away. As soon as she realised how she must have sounded, she sat up in an effort to gain a bit more control over herself. She didn't succeed.

It was clear Marc could see how he was affecting her, and he wasn't shy about taking advantage of that. "Yes. Edinburgh. Have you ever been?" He sat down next to her, in the space that had previously been occupied by Mickey. His weight caused the cushion to dip, forcing Miriam to slide closer to his side.

Miriam felt the paper plate in her hand become rather heavy. "Edinburgh?"

"Edinburgh." He nodded.

Miriam blinked. "Oh, well. No," Miriam responded after finely finding the ability to reply.

"Then you must. Perhaps next year's game you'll come. I'd love to show you some of the sites. Scotland has a grand history."

Miriam nodded. Having lived in Great Britain all her life, she hadn't ever been to Scotland.

"Micks mentioned you enjoy history and that you were going to be a bit of sightseeing while you here." He took a bite of his pizza. For the first time Miriam noticed how strong his lips looked, well, she'd noticed his mouth, obviously; however, they looked… strong. _Could lips be strong?_ Her face flushed slightly. As though to keep her thoughts from moving in that direction she looked down at her pizza and began ripping it into smaller pieces.

"That's the plan," she said as she calmed herself. She then looked up, almost as though she needed to prove that she could look at him without becoming a fainting violet. "I thought I'd take a bit of a wander while you're at the game on Sunday." She breathed out a sigh of relief that she hadn't even know she'd been holding. "I'm planning on Cardiff Castle that morning."

Marc nodded as though he approved of the plan. "And tomorrow?"

"I'd hoped to go to the National Museum," she told him in a disappointed sigh. "Unfortunately, it's closed to the public. Some big private event."

"Aye, that would be the exhibit from Glasgow." He told her quite frankly.

Miriam nodded slowly. She was slightly surprised he'd know about it. It wasn't like the average bloke was interested in knowing when a museum might be open or not. Though, Marc certainly wasn't an average man. She gulped.

"Would you like to go?" He asked her as though he was asking her if she wanted to go down for chips at the corner shop.

Miriam laughed nervously. "I don't think so. It's not open to the public and… it's supposed to be a bit posh, all sorts of guest speakers and famous people."

"Ah, but would you like to go? Wouldn't want you to miss out on such an exhibit." He told her. "Some of that grand history I was just telling you about."

"You've seen it?" Miriam asked, perking up. As soon as she said it, she felt silly. It was an exhibit from Glasgow. Mickey had mentioned he was from Glasgow.

"I have, but if you'd like to join me tomorrow evening, I'd be glad to have you…" he gave her a look that had her feeling slightly lightheaded, "as my plus one." He lifted his glass of scotch to his lips and then added just over the rim of the drink, "I'm not one to let such a chance slip, escorting such a pretty lady." He lifted the glass to her and took a drink.

Miriam's pulse began to beat harder at the thought of going with Marc _and_ such an opportunity. She'd read about the event. "How can you even get tickets?" As soon as she asked, she felt slightly ridiculous. Did such a posh event even have tickets? More likely a by invitation only sort of event.

Marc just grinned, a twinkle in his eye. "I think I can sort something out if you'd like. I'm usually not up to such fancy events," he told her with a look of honest distaste mixed with good humor. "But I think I might enjoy it this once with such a lovely lady at my side. You'll go then?"

Miriam blushed but answered with more grasp on her voice. "Yeah, that would be nice."


End file.
